Could It Be
by Kaya333
Summary: Liz is Life is Perfect, she's got the great husband the happy family, but What happends when someone from her past threaten her happiness. Will Liz be able to save her self or will she ned the help of friends.
1. Characters

Ok this is my Second General Hospital Story. I have been playing with this thought in my head for a while so i though i'd give it a twist. I know you've heard this story i millon times but i wanted to put my way in it. So i'm going to write this story and about Three others so i might be late on updating but i will update when people ask me to. SO here is the started of my story.

* * *

Characters: 

Liz- Happily married to Lucky and thought nothing would go wrong, and she was wrong.

Lucky- He is still a cop and makes more money now then he did before he got married.

Emily- Married to Nikolas and the whole Conner rape never happen, though they still end up broken up for a little bit because he was in Jail. Now they have two girls, Lila and Paige

Nikolas- Married to Emily with two daughters, He was in jail for killing Helena who wasn't dead. And was release when she was caught.

Cameron Webber/ Spencer- Is Liz and Zander's son. He knows who is father is but still called Lucky dad.

Laura Spencer- Named after her grandmother and she is just like her Grandmother, or at lest that's what Lucky tells her.

Sarah Spencer- Named after her Aunt, Liz named her Sarah only because Aunt Sarah was killed in a car crash before Sarah was born and Liz felt bad that she never got a chance to make up with her.

Guy- Then you have this guy, He has been following Liz around for a little bit. He thinks Liz need to be punished for something she did years ago. If you don't know who he is then you will soon enough.

This Story takes place years into the future. Liz and Lucky are married and Have three kids, well two really because Cameron's not Lucky, But Cameron calls him dad. They got to Daughters Laura, 10, Sarah, 4, and Then there Cameron whose 12. He looks out for his sister only because he's a good brother. One night When Liz was walking home from the hospital she though she heard footsteps be hide her, but didn't think of it until she got home. When she got there she found the window broken and the door wide open. She went inside hoping Lucky and the kids weren't there. When she got inside no one was there but a note saying 'I'll be seeing you soon Lizzie Webber'.


	2. The Day that Ended it all

Ok i just thought i'd like you know, That Lila, Emily and Nikolas girl, is 11 and Paige, her sister, is 5. They are only like a year a part from Laura and Sarah. Just in case any was wondering about them i'd thought i'd let you guys know becuase they will be in the story just not as much as there parents

* * *

Scene Hospital, Liz is about to take of from work. 

"I'll see you guys later" Liz said and then walked out the door.

She started walking down the street twored home, knowing she'd have the house to her self or hoping. She knew it was Lucky's night to take them out for Ice cream so the other could just go home and not have to deal with the kids, But Liz worked later then she normally would because a hug trama rolled in and she was sucked in to help. She continued walking and hoping she'd get to be home alone for like a couple minutes and then all of a sudden she thought she heard footsteps. She thought it might just be someone walking home.

'Working really does get to your head' Liz thought. When she reached the final turned she walked up to the house and notice broken glass on the ground, she looked up, and not only was a window smashed in but the door was wide open. She ran inside.

"Lucky, Laura, Sarah, Cameron" Liz yelled as she ran inside. "Please tell me they weren't here" Liz said hoping someone up in heaven would listen. Just then something caught her eye; it was a note on the floor. She picked it up and read it. "I'll be seeing you Lizzie Webber" the note read. 'Oh god how would do something like this' Liz thought as tears rolled down her cheeks. Just then Liz could here Lucky screaming.

"Liz, Liz are you in there" Lucky yelled. "Kids stay back it could be a bad guy" Lucky said to the kids.

"Lucky it's me, just me" Liz said as she put the note in her pocket. And then her kids and Lucky entered.

"What happened" Lucky asked as he went over to his crying Wife.

"When I got I notice the glass on the ground and then the door was opened. I came running in screaming you guys names and when you guys weren't here I started thinking the worst, I know I shouldn't of but I did. And it was to much for me so I started crying, I'm sorry" Liz said

"It's ok as long as you're safe" Lucky said giving her a hug.

'Well I should tell him, no it will go away, it will it has to. I'm not going to let some random person mess up the best thing in my life' Liz thought.

"Ok kids off to Bed" Lucky said and then walked with the kids to there rooms. And once Lucky was out of Sight Liz is cell phone went off. She picked it out of her pocket and looked at it and didn't recognize the name. She answered it.

"Hello" Liz said, but there was no response. "Hello" Liz said again.

"I'll get you Lizzie" The person on the other end said

"Who are you" Liz said. "What do you want" Liz said but before she could finish asking question they hung up. She dropped the phone and wanted to cry but couldn't, she knew if she started Crying Lucky would wonder why. Just as Liz was wiping away the tears Lucky came out.

"Everything ok" Lucky asked

"Ya, I saw animal out side the window and it scared me, I just dropped my phone" Liz Lied to Lucky. 'Just tell him you idiot, tell him' Liz thought.

"Ok well it's late; Nikolas and I will fix the window tomorrow. So why not come to bed and get some sleep" Lucky said

"Sounds good" Liz said and they both walked to the bedroom.

* * *

Ok sorry this so Shor but it's just the started the next chapter is longer and it as more to the point of this Fan Fiction. Please tell me what you think.  



	3. Please tell me your Lying

Ok so now i'm telling you That Later on it will be about Liz getting over the whole thing with her friends and Family. But read and review please

* * *

Next Morning, Liz is trying work and sleep at the some time and it's not working. Jus then Emily came up and Liz not knowing. 

"Hey Liz" Emily said. Liz screamed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Emily said

"No it's ok. It just I' a little jumpy, some brought into my house last night. Even since that I've been on edge" Liz said

"I'm sorry if you need to talk to anyone I'm here you know that" Emily said

"I know thanks" Liz said just then her phone went off. She picked it up and answered only because it was Lucky. "Hey Lucky, how the window coming" Liz asked

"It's not. Nikolas just went to get the glass for the window" Liz heard Lucky say

"Well just don't hurt your self" Liz said just then a beep interrupted them. "Hey Lucky I have to go I have someone on the other line, Bye" Liz then switched over to the other person. "Hello" Liz said and just got breathing. "Hello" Liz said again.

"You're Mine Lizzie" The voice in the phone said. Liz didn't want to panic so she looked like she was just talking to her grams.

"I'm sorry said that again" Liz said. The guy didn't answer and then she heard a click. She then put her phone in her pocket and pretended nothing happened.

"So what did Lucky want and who was the beep" Emily said

"Lucky was just talking about the window that wasn't there, and it was my Grams, She's not doing so well" Liz said

"I'm sorry" Emily said

"It's ok" Liz said

"Mails here" Dillon said

"Wow, you must really love Georgie to be a mail boy" Emily joked

"My mom made me do it" Dillon said. "Anyways, Liz here" Dillon handed her, her mail. "Emily here and please shot me" Dillon said and handed the mail to her.

"This is going to tell me if I passed the test or not" Emily said as she opened it. "I did it. I'm not a Doctor. I have to go tell my mom" Emily said

"Com grads Em" Liz said

"I'm going to tell my mom" Emily said and left. Liz watched her leave and then opened her letter. And It said "Counting the days till we met again" Liz started freaking out in her head, she didn't know what to think.

'Is Tom out of jail, is it someone I don't know about. Get your self together, I need to make it look like nothing it happening' Liz thought. Just then Emily came back.

"Your sift is over right" Emily said and Liz nodded. "Well you and Lucky need to come to dinner with Nikolas and I to celebrate, and we can bring the kids" Emily said

"Sounds great Em, but I have something to do. I need to talk to Ric. How about I met up with you guys later" Liz said

"Ok, but what would you need to talk to Ric about" Emily asked

"I'm going to tell him about the brake in, Lucky knows I'm doing it" Liz said

"Ok then I'll tell Lucky you're talking to Ric and then we'll see you later" Emily said

"I wouldn't miss it" Liz said. Then Emily smiled and left. About a half hour went by Before Liz left work to go to the police station.

Scene Police station Liz entered looking for Ric and then she notice he was at a desk.

"Ric can I talk to you in privet please" Liz said

"Sure" Ric said to Liz. "Mac I'm using the room" Ric said to Mac. Ric and Liz walked into the room Ric told Mac he was going to use. "What's up Liz?" Ric asked

"I need to know if someone is out of Jail or if I'm being scared" Liz said

"Ok so tell me the name and I'll look it up" Ric said

"His name is Tom Baker, he was sent to jail years ago, for black mailing Emily" Liz said and by the look on Ric's face Liz could tell it wasn't good.

"Are you sure that his name" Ric asked

"Yes, I think I'd know. Ric please tell me he is in Jail" Liz said

"I can't do that. He's out on parole" Ric said

"What" Liz said she could of swear that her heart stop the moment he said that. "Ric who let him out" Liz asked

"I don't know, I just got his case on my desk this morning. All it said in the file was he was sent to jail for black mailing and was let go on parole. And if he did anything to arrest him" Ric said. Liz couldn't speak, she was so afraid of what might happen. "Are you ok" Ric asked

"Ya I'm fine" Liz said and then she just left. When she got out side of the police station she just started crying. "It's been ten years and you send him back now" Liz said crying. She heard someone come to the door and she ran. She didn't know where to go so she ran home. She knew now one would be there, so she knew she'd be safe. When she got home there was a note on the door. "Ten years is a long time, your mine Lizzie Webber" the note said.

"If I'm yours then why not take me, why go after me like this huh. Come and get me" Liz screamed. She just fell to the ground crying. She didn't want to get up so she just sat there crying on the ground in front of her door.

About and hour past, Liz was still crying in front of her door. Jus then she heard what she thought was Emily laughing. She quietly got up and wiped the tears away and made it look like nothing happened at all.

"Liz, were have you been all night" Lucky asked. "Kids go inside and play in your rooms" Lucky said to the kids and then they went inside.

"Ric got tied up, so I had to wait. I'm sorry I missed the dinner" Liz said

"It's ok, I'll have to take you out one day anyways" Emily said.

"Well it was great talking with you guys again and Thanks Nik for the help with the window" Lucky said

"No problem, just happen to help" Nikolas said

"Hey do you guys want to come in for coffee" Liz asked

"Sure, Nikolas" Emily said

"Sure" Nikolas said

"Well I'll get that started" Lucky said and then went inside

"Em, you go head I want to talk to Liz alone for a minute" Nikolas said, because he knew Liz would be the last one in.

"Sure, I'll help Lucky figure out what he's doing" Emily said and then went inside.

"Where were you really" Nikolas asked

"With Ric, I had talk to him" Liz said

"What happened Liz" Nikolas asked

"Nothing" Liz said

"You know you can foul Lucky and Emily but you can't foul me" Nikolas said

"I'm not trying to, nothing wrong" Liz said

"Then why where you crying" Nikolas asked

"I wasn't" Liz said

"Ya you where" Nikolas said

"Please don't tell Lucky" Liz said crying again

"What's wrong" Nikolas asked

"Damn hormones I swear they'll be the death of me" Liz said and laughed

"Are you sure that's it" Nikolas asked

"Ya" Liz said wiping the tears away. "Well time for coffee" Liz said. She then walked in not knowing that she dropped the note that was on the door. Nikolas picked it up and read it aloud to himself

"Ten years is a long time, your mine Lizzie Webber" Nikolas read on the note. 'Oh god I know why are acting all weird, it's Tom. He's back and after you. Don't worry Liz I won't tell Lucky but I will try and help you' Nikolas thought to him self while he looked inside at Liz laughing smiling while Lucky and Emily talked. Then Nikolas entered. "Sorry, dropped a dollar" Nikolas said and then saw Liz flinch. Liz reached into her pockets and couldn't find the note.

'He knows. Nikolas please don't tell him' Liz thought.

"It's just a dollar" Emily said

"I'm sorry but are you rich, and didn't tell me" Nikolas joked

"No" Emily said

"Then I have a right to keep my dollars" Nikolas said. Lucky laughed

"You amaze me sometimes Nikolas" Lucky said. Liz looked at everyone and then got a sick feeling.

"Excuse me" Liz said and then ran into the bathroom.

"Is she ok" Nikolas asked

"I don't know, she's been acting strange ever since we had the brake in" Lucky said

'Thanks when this all started' Nikolas thought

"I would be too if I thought I'd lost my whole family" Emily said

"It must have been scary for her to think everything that got her to that point as come to end" Nikolas said

"Ya, but it seems like she's hiding something from me" Lucky said

'That's cause she is' Nikolas thought. Just then Liz came out.

"Sorry, must have been something I ate at lunch" Liz said

"It's ok. Are you ok now" Lucky asked

"Ya, I'm better now" Liz said

The night went on and the four friends laughed and talked and laughed some more.

"We should be going" Nikolas said.

"Ya we should, Lila and Paige must be tried" Emily said

"Lila, Paige, We have to go can you please come out" Nikolas yelled. And with that Lila and Paige come out of the room along with Sarah and Laura.

"Can we stay the night" Lila said

"Now sorry, maybe another night" Emily said

"Please" Paige said

"You mother said maybe another night" Nikolas said

"Ok I guess we can't I'm sorry" Lila said to Sarah and Laura.

"It's ok, well do it some other night" Laura said

"Well by you guys" Emily said and then they all left.

"Ok you two off to bed" Liz said

"You heard her" Lucky said and with that Liz followed them in there room.

"Sing us a song mommy" Sarah said

"Well I don't know" Liz said

"Please" Lila said

"Well I guess" Liz said. Lucky walked up to the door just as Liz was about to sing. "Go to sleep my angels, may dream give you peace. Go to sleep my angels, May you have you dream true. Go to sleep my angels" Liz sang and with that they were out like lights.

"Who knew you had such a wonderful voice" Lucky said. Liz turned. And then walked out of the room and closed the door.

"See you'll waked them and I don't" Liz said

"Yes you do" Lucky said. Liz started walked twored the dished

"No I don't it just something the kids love is to hear there mother sing" Liz said as she started on the dishes.

"Well they have good taste" Lucky said. He then Turned Liz around and kissed her. Liz then stopped it.

"I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood" Liz said

"What is wrong with you" Lucky asked

"Nothing, I'm tried and I just need sleep" Liz said

"Fine, but when you ready to tell me what's wrong you call me" Lucky said and then he walked out. Liz ran up to the door.

"Lucky, don't" Liz screamed. "Leave me here alone" Liz said to herself. She then closed the door and sat on the couch.

* * *

Ok here is the next chapter i hope you like.  



	4. She gone

Ok tell me what you think please more will be coming soon, well more liek in weeks i'll be out will the 15th or july.

* * *

"Lucky, don't" Liz screamed. "Leave me here alone" Liz said to herself. She then closed the door and sat on the couch. She Sat there for what she thought was days but only Hours, it was like 5 o'clock and she had to get to work but there was no way she could go. She decided to call in sick and go over to Nikolas's when the kids got off to school. 

7 o'clock the kids where up and ready to go.

"Ok so now Cam, your going to take good care of Sarah" Liz asked

"Yes, she will never leave my sight" Cameron said

"Good now go" Liz said and with that all three of the kids left. Liz quietly grabbed her coat and headed to Nikolas' house.

Scene Nikolas's house, Liz entered hoping he'd be there and Emily not.

"Nikolas you here" Liz said

"Ya I'm right here" Nikolas said coming from be hide the bookcase. "Sorry if I scared you I was checking the tunnel for unwanted visitors" Nikolas said. "So what's up Liz" Nikolas walking over to her.

"I don't want to lie to them anymore" Liz said

"Then don't" Nikolas said

"Lucky walked out last night and I didn't get any sleep, only because I was to afraid if I closed me eyes I may wake up to see tom" Liz said

"None of us would let that happen" Nikolas said

"Nikolas he's on parole and Ric doesn't know anything about it. Targget knew if he was here he'd make sure everyone was on the look out. I can't tell Ric, because Ric would offer me help and I need help from Lucky but I'm to dumb to do that" Liz said

"Liz he wouldn't dare come back" Nikolas said

"Then tell me who's call my cell and leaving me notes" Liz said as she was ready to cry.

"I can't" Nikolas said

"That because it's Tom and when he sees that I'm alone then he'll grab me, and trust me you can't have someone around me 24/7" Liz said

"You want to bet" Nikolas said

"No because I won't be able to take it someone guarding me 24/7. I'll go crazy" Liz said

"We'll figure something out" Nikolas said

"I told the Kids they could stay over at your house tonight it that ok" Liz said

"That's fine, we'd love to have them" Nikolas said

"I have to go find Lucky" Liz said

"Not alone" Nikolas said

"Its day light, he'd be crazy" Liz said

"Well just promise that when it starts t get dark that you'll go to Kelly's and call me" Nikolas said

"Ya I promise, and if I find Lucky I'll call you" Liz said. With that's Liz left just as Emily was entering.

"Were is she off to in such a rush" Emily said

"To find Lucky" Nikolas said

"I was just with him. He's at Kelly's" Emily said

"She'll find him" Nikolas said

Scene Street, Liz has been searching for Lucky for hours. It was starting to get dark and Liz didn't want to give up just yet. She walked pasted the park so she could head to Kelly's, but she knew the fasted way to Kelly's was to go through the park. She thought she'd take a different rout. Just as she was walking she heard foot steps. She started freak and then all of a sudden she so a hand and it covered her mouth. And the other hand grabbed her body so she would be able to move.

"I told you, your mine Lizzie Webber" Tom said

'Please someone help' Liz thought, just then she saw Lucky turn the corner. She knew Tom saw him to. Lucky though he heard a notice and looked up and notice two different feet walking into an ally. He notice that the feet on the ground where Males and the ones the air where females. We went to follow the feet.

"Freeze, I have a gun I'll shot if I have to" Lucky said as he pointed the gun at the ally.

"You shut your mouth or your boyfriend here dies" Tom said. Just the someone walked out of the ally, it was so all drunk guy.

"Why you pointing that thing at me, I ain't do nothing wrong" The drunken guy said and then fell to the floor.

'I must of seen thing' Lucky thought and put his gun away and walked away.

"Good job you can stay quite, now we can go, the rent a cop is gone" Tom said as he pick up Liz and walked out the ally and to his home. Liz thought that Nikolas would know she was missing because she was saposta call him.

Scene Nikolas's house, Lucky just entered.

"Lucky have you seen Liz" Nikolas asked

"No, why" Lucky said

"Is it dark outside" Nikolas asked

"Ya it has been for hours now" Lucky said. "Why are you asking" Lucky asked

"I should went with her" Nikolas said

"Went with who" Lucky said

"Liz, when she was trying to find you. I told her not to go alone but she said she'd be fine" Nikolas said

"Where is Liz" Lucky asked

"I don't know, I have a feeling i know where she it is has to do with why she's been acting so weird. Lucky she's been getting note from something and she's been scared to tell you. She didn't even tell me, she dropped this" Nikolas as she handed the note to Lucky. "And I put it together. Ten years. In about two months it's been tens years since Tom Baker was sent to Jail" Nikolas said

"Don't tell me he as her" Lucky said

"Well if she doesn't call tonight then, ya he as her. He on parole" Nikolas said

"What, who put him on parole" Lucky said

"Liz didn't tell me that, but Lucky if we don't find her soon who know what he could do" Nikolas said

"I saw them" Lucky said

"What" Nikolas

"I was on my way home when I saw to pairs on feet and women's and a man's and the man's feet where on the ground and women's where in the air like he was caring her. The Women seemed so life less, but then they went into an ally and I lost them. I though I was jut seeing thing" Lucky said

"Well first we need to tell the police what's going on" Nikolas said. Lucky and Nikolas both left. Emily came out of the bedroom and found no husband but kids.

Scene Tom house, Tom and Liz entered his house. Tom put Liz on the bed.

"Don't even think about leaving" Tom said

"Your on parole, why don't this" Liz said trying to clam down

"Because you sent me to jail tens years ago and now it's you turn to pay" Tom said as she jumped on top of Liz. Liz could think, couldn't move, and she couldn't even breathe. She was frozen in fear. She just lied there in fear ask Tom ripped her cloth. She tried so had to move but couldn't. When she finally was able to move Tom was holding her down so her couldn't. Liz just wished this whole thing was over. She closed her eyes so she couldn't the look on his face as he raped her again. All she wanted to do was died, but she knew Lucky would come and save her, But before he could she knew Tom wasn't done with her just yet. Burt for some reason, Tom got up and walked into the other room. Liz just lied there wondering what just happen, and praying that nothing did happen. She then knew someone was looking out for her. And if that someone was watching out for her then she knew they'd help Lucky find her.

* * *

Ok so more coming up. I've writting a lot i just need to post it.  



	5. Ric we need answers

Ok here is the next chapter, Read and review please. More is coming.

* * *

Scene Police station, Nikolas and Lucky walk in looking for anyone that will listen. They then spotted Ric and walked up to him. 

"Ric we need to talk to you, it's about what you told Liz last night" Nikolas said, but Lucky was ready to kill him for telling Liz anything

"You let a rapist back on the street and now he has Liz" Lucky said, and Ric was stunned.

"What and why go after Liz" Ric asked

"Because..." Lucky started to say but Nikolas stopped him.

"Because he raped Liz tens years ago and now he could be doing it again, or he could be killing her. We all put him in Jail almost ten years ago. Emily, Lucky, Liz, and I, but during the court hearing Liz screamed he raped me and the Judge called it a miss trial so he only went to jail for blackmailing Emily" Nikolas said.

"Oh god, that's why she was so upset when I told her he, was on parole" Ric said to Nikolas and Lucky. "But an APB on Tom Baker, he's Kidnapped Liz Webber" Ric said to Mac.

"Can't be Tom Baker, He was killed in a care crash about a week after we was let on parole" Mac said

"Something not right" Ric said

"Your tell me" Lucky said

"I just got the file last night, so how can he be dead" Ric asked Mac

"I got the info today when I got in" Mac answered

"She must be out some where else" Ric said

"Ya she must be, Lucky lets go" Nikolas said

"No" Lucky said

"Lets go" Nikolas said and then grabbed Lucky and dragged him out side

"What the hell, Liz is out there with Tom, and he's doing god knows what to her" Lucky said trying to go back in, but Nikolas stopped him.

"Since he made the police think he's dead it means he's been planning this while he was in prison. Which means we need to find him and stop him" Nikolas said.

"How" Lucky said

"Go to where he first started your house" Nikolas said and then left.

Scene Tom's House, Liz watched Tom come back into the room, and she saw him looking around As if he was looking for something. Then she saw him stop. She started to get worried.

"Oh trust me the fun has just started" Tom said and then Walked into the other room again.

"Lucky please find me. Sarah please help him find me" Liz said to her self. And the Tom walked back in the room this time he had a dress in his hands.

"Put it on, you don't want to be cold tonight now do you" Tom said and through the dress at her.

"Why would I want to wear this?" Liz said

"Because I told you to" Tom said

"I'm not you save you can't tell me what to do" Liz said

"If you want to live another day, you'll put it on" Tom said. Liz so scared he might kill her; she did want he said and put on the dress. She knew Tom was loving every minute of this. When she got the dress on, She notice it was almost like the one she wear that night of the dance years ago. Everything about that night came back, but she was strong and she will be found before Tom hurts her. Liz knows that.

"Now isn't that better. Now you can attend the dance you missed" Tom said. He then put on some music and walked over to Liz. And went underneath the bed and go a shoe box out from under the bed. He then put the shoes on Liz's feet. Tom then grabbed Liz and forced her to get off the bed and go over and empty space in the room and Dance. Liz tried to hard to fight but His grip got tighter by the minute. Then the song ended and another one started, but this song wasn't for dance and she knew that because Tom kept pushed her closer and closer to the bed. She kept trying to get away, but the more she tried the hard he's grip and my burses she had. Tom then Started kissing her, she tried to Move her head away but he'd just move it back. Soon enough he had her next to the bed. He then Leaned to Liz and then fell on to the bed. For on moment Liz got away, but second later he grabbed her ankle. She started kicking and screaming, but nothing worked HE kept coming after her. Liz knew if she didn't stop fighting she might never seen her family or friends again. Liz continued kicking and screaming, but Tom's weight so to much for her, she got tried real fast. She though if she'd give it one more try then he's go away. She then tried to get her hands free, but all that she knew was it wasn't working because He started Laughing. As that point she knew he was raping her, like that Night in the park. The only thing Liz could do was cry, because she knew this time Lucky wouldn't find her, and save her. When Tome was Finished, He just looked at her; He gave her a biggest smile and then laughed.

"Fight all you want but you'll never be saved I made sure of it" Tom said and then someone knocked on the door. "Lu get the door" Tom said to Lu. "You come with me" Tom said. She then grabbed Liz and pushed her and himself into a closet till the cost was clear. "If you value your life you'd be quite" Tom said. Liz stopped crying just so no one would here her, because she wanted to make it out of there alive more then seeing anyone that she cared about.

Scene Lucky's house, Nikolas and Lucky are looking for clues to where Liz is. Just then Emily entered.

"Where of the kids" Nikolas asked

"Mom watching them" Emily said

"Oh, how come you're here" Lucky asked

"Ric called, did you guys think you'd keep it from me" Emily said

"No, it's just we needed time and you had the kids so we didn't want to worry you" Nikolas said

"And hearing it from Ric makes me not worry" Emily said

"We were afraid if you knew that he was out of jail then you freak out, and if he where to go after you too then we'd have a problem" Lucky said. And then went into His room.

"I don't know how you couldn't tell me; I mean she's my best friend. And now some sicko has her. You don't even know where she is. How could he fake his own death" Emily said

"Where trying to find him" Nikolas

"The studio, the studio, the studio" Emily said to herself

"What did you just say" Nikolas asked

"The studio, I was saposta tell Ned about Dillon using the studio tonight, but it slipped my mine" Emily said

"Lucky, I think I know where she is" Nikolas yelled. Lucky then came running out.

"Where" Lucky said

"The studio, do you remember it. Well if he's not at the studio then he's in a place near the park. It so he can relive the memory of what happened over and over again. It what someone sick would do" Nikolas said

"The studio did have a room in it. And there only two places by the park" Emily said

"And one of those is Kelly's" Lucky said

"But Mike would of notice Liz being Kidnapped" Emily said

"No he wouldn't because Mike left before I left" Lucky said

"So should we started at Kelly's or at the Studio" Nikolas said

"Studio" Lucky and Emily said. And just like that they were out the door.

* * *

Ok the next chater is coming up, i've written so much that i have like three chapters i can post. So i'll do that and keep reviewing.  



	6. I know where she is

Here the next chapter reveiw please and more will be comeing soon.

* * *

Scene Tom's Place, Liz and Tom are still in the closet. Lu opened the door and there was Courtney standing there. 

"Lu I was looking for your friend, he said he's give me my dress all fixed up" Courtney said

"He's still working it. It the red one right" Lu said

"It was blue when I gave it to him" Courtney said

"Ya, sorry that was Lizzie dress. Two many people looking for dress fix ups" Lu said

"It's ok, is your friend here" Courtney asked

Tom got out of the closet and before he closed it he said "keep you moth shut" and then closed it. He then walked up to the door. "I'm right here. Sorry Lizzie's dress it a pain to fix" Tom said

"I'm sorry if my dress is too much to handle I'll take it some where else" Courtney said.

"No, your dress is next on the list. Lizzie just needed her dress but tonight so I needed to fix it right away, but I swear your dress will be fixed but tomorrow night" Tom said

"Thanks, you're a best" Courtney said

"Well I do own you for helping me get a room in your dad café thing" Tom said

'I'm at Kelly's. There Hope' Liz thought. "Thank you Sarah" Liz said soft enough so no one could hear her, but she didn't know it wasn't as soft, because I seem Courtney heard her.

"Is there someone helping" Courtney said

"No, it's just me and Lu here" Tom said

"I though I heard a women talking, I guess it was next store" Courtney said

"Those guys are so loud" Tom said

"I'll do something about it" Courtney said

"Thanks" Tom said. He turned to close the door, and as he did Courtney notice he has burses all over his arms.

"Did you get in a fight or something" Courtney asked

"No, why" Tome asked

"Well how'd you get the burses" Courtney asked

"I got mad at one of the sowing machines and it backfired one me while my back was turned" Tom lied.

"It I didn't now any better I'd said you got into a fight a women and lost" Courtney said

"Sowing machines, I hate them but it's my job to help people fix there cloths" Tom said

"Well I should be going. It's almost time to open Kelly's and I need to visit a friend. So thanks for the help with the dress" Courtney said then left.

'Oh god, Courtney don't leave I'm right here. You're not going to find me' Liz thought. Just then she heard the door close and then watched as the closet door opened.

"Be thankful I blamed the neighbor" Tom said as he grabbed Liz and tossed her out of the closet and against the bed. She fell to the ground in pain. Tom didn't care and walked away. All Liz could do was cry but she saw something on the ground. It was Tom's cell phone. She went over to the cell phone and picked it up. She started to dial Lucky's number, and then heard some one coming so she hit end and put in it under the bed.

Scene Studio Lucky, Nikolas and Emily are looking around when Lucky's cell phone went off.

"Why didn't you shut it off" Nikolas said

"Sorry" Lucky said. Lucky took his cell phone out as it rang again and didn't seem to notice the number and answered it all the other person hung up.

"Who was it" Emily said

"I don't know they hung up" Lucky said as he put his cell on silent and then put in back in his pocket

"There no one here, no ones been here for years" Emily said

"What time is it" Lucky asked

"Noon why" Nikolas said

"Courtney was meeting up with Liz, something to do with Courtney's baby" Lucky said. "I have to get back and tell her Liz is going to have to call her and re arranges it" Lucky said. And with that they left. About 20 minutes later they got to Lucky's place to find Courtney standing there.

"Courtney" Lucky said

"Lucky, where's Liz" Courtney asked

"She's out of town. He parents need her help with a memorial for her sister" Lucky lied

"Now, I told her this important" Courtney said

"I'll have you call you when she gets back" Lucky said

"Ok, But makes sure it right when she gets back" Courtney said

"Ya," Lucky said and then Courtney started to walk away but Lucky stopped here. "Hey Courtney, is there anyone new at Kelly's that you've never seen before" Lucky asked

"No, the only knew people are Lu and Tim I think his name is, but they've been there for weeks. There fixing a dress of mine as well as a couple of other peoples cloths. The are really good at fixing tares" Courtney said

"Well thanks you, if see anyone knew, that's tall and where's a hat a lot just let me know" Lucky said

"Well I will, Makes sure she calls me" Courtney said and then left

"We'll find her Lucky, we will" Emily said

Scene Tom's house, Liz is sitting there is pain waiting for Tom to leave or al lest go away for like an hour. She had his phone and she needed to call someone. Just the she heard Tom say he was going out to get fabric. This was her chance. When she heard and saw tom leave, she got the phone and dialed Lucky's number. But instead of getting Lucky she got his machine.

"Damn Lucky, answer you phone. Lucky I'm in a room above Kelly's. Courtney knows the room. There fixing her dress or something. But ask her and you'll find me. I have to go please save me" Liz said and then hung up the phone. She then dialed Emily's number hoping to get and answer from her. Liz heard someone answer.

"Hello" Liz said

Scene Lucky's house Emily one the phone.

"Hello" Emily said

Tom's place

"Emily, it's me" Liz said

Lucky's house

"Liz, god is that you" Emily said. "Lucky, Nikolas" Emily screamed and Lucky and Nikolas came running. "Liz is that you" Emily said

"Liz" Lucky said

Tom's place

"I can't talk long, please save me" Liz said

Lucky's house

"Where are you" Emily asked

Tom's house

"Kelly's" Liz said but Emily couldn't here it

Lucky's House

"Where, I couldn't here you" Emily said and then she got static. "Elizabeth" Emily said

Tom's place

"Emily" Liz said and then here the dial tone. 'No, Emily please tell me you heard that' Liz though and hoped

Lucky's House

"Where is she" Lucky said

"I don't know it was all fuzzy when she was telling me" Emily said as she started to cry. "I failed her" Emily said, just the Lucky's phone went off.

"Damn my phone was on silent, she could of tried to call me" Lucky said as she put the phone to his heard to hear the messages. "One from Dad, one from Bobbie, and Liz" Lucky said. Nikolas and Emily waited to here. "She's talking to fast. Something about Kelly's, Courtney, find me" Lucky said confused.

"Maybe you heard wrong" Emily said

"No there connected some how" Lucky said

"Ok so she said Kelly's, Courtney and find me. You think she's at Kelly, I mean why would he take her there, Mike knows who she is and if he heard her I'd tell someone for try and save her him self" Emily said. Just Emily got an idea. She knew where Liz was but wasn't going to tell them because she didn't want to put them in danger.

"Well they have something to do with Liz" Lucky said and both Nikolas and Lucky where to busy thinking to notice Emily left.

Scene Jason pent house, Emily knocked on the door and a seven months pregnant Sam opened the door.

"What are you doing on your feet Sam" Emily asked

"Opening the door" Sam joked

"Is Jason here" Emily asked, not knowing he was right be hide here

"I'm right here" Jason said. Emily turned around and gave him a hug. Then Emily and Jason enter the pent house and Sam went to watching her TV.

"Jason I need your help" Emily said

"What's going on Emily are you in trouble" Jason asked

"No, Liz is. She was Kidnapped last night, by the same man that raped her ten years ago" Emily said

"How can I help" Jason said

"I need to you to follow, Courtney when I tell her what to do and she should be here soon. She's the only one that knows where this guys lives" Emily said and then they heard a knock on the door, Emily got up and opened the door and there was Courtney. They both walked over to Jason.

"Ok so why am I here" Courtney asked

"You're going to help me save my friend" Emily said

"How, and what friend" Courtney asked

"Liz" Emily said

"What, she's with her parents" Courtney said

"Ya if call being kidnapped with your parents then ya she's with her parents. Lucky lied, He doesn't want anyone in valued but us three but Liz need your guys help. Please help me save her, she's in trouble, and I know you hate her but please help me" Emily said

"I'll do what I can, so how can I help" Courtney said

"Well your going to go back to the fix it guy and Jason is going to follow you. And then so how you guys are going to have to get in the place and look for Liz" Emily said

"So that's all there is to the plan" Courtney said

"I can figure the rest out from there" Jason said. "Courtney lets go, Emily stay with Sam that way I know you're safe" Jason said. Then both Jason and Courtney left.

* * *

More coming soon  



	7. Courtney and Jason to the rescue

Heres the next chapte enjoy. Review more coming soon

* * *

Scene Tom's place, Liz is still one ground crying, and Tom is working on fixing Courtney's dress. Just then there was a knock on the door. Tom closed the door to the bed room and opened the front door to find Courtney and some knew guy. 

"Courtney Your dress, I just finished it" Tom said and walked over to get it.

"Nice place, so this is the guy you where telling me about Court" Jason said

"Ya, he can fix anything" Courtney said

"You think he could fix a problem I'm having" Jason said just as Tom came back with the dress. He handed it to Courtney.

"What's the problem" Tom asked

"Well, my friends missing and when my friends go missing, I get very, very" Jason said. "ANGRY" Jason yelled, hoping if Liz was there she'd hear me.

'Jason, is that you. Thank god. They found me' Liz Thought

"Who's your friend" Tom asked

"You know I don't know she just got married I don't know if is Elizabeth Webber or Spencer. I haven't talk to her in a while, I was going to met her last night but she never showed up" Jason said. Jason saw how he was flinching when Jason mention Liz,

"You know I heard of that girl, Just married the Spencer kid. That Kid is nothing but trouble if you ask me" Tom said trying to change the subject.

"I didn't ask you" Jason said

"Sorry I tend to say thing I don't mean" Tom said

"And I tend to go things I don't mean" Jason said. Then Tom looked at him. Jason then up his arm up and pushed Tom up against a wall, so was just Jason arm against his neck against the wall. "Now I'm going to ask you, where is Elizabeth Webber" Jason said

"I don't know, why would I know" Tom lied through his teeth.

"My sister says you know, Hell my sister says you know Liz more then she'd like to know you" Jason said

"I don't know her, I did one wrong thing in a my past you people have to excuse me of nothing" Tom said

"Courtney check the house, I'll keep him from stopping you" Jason said and then Courtney went to check the house. "I could kill you know, or later or just watch you rote in jail. So tell me where is Liz" Jason said

"She's not here, Lu took her some where. I don't know where" Tom said. Jason knew he was lying.

"Liz" Courtney yelled as she walked through the house.

"Courtney" Liz yelled hoping she could hear her. Just then the door opened, Liz though it was Courtney but it just turned out to be Lu.

"Shut your mouth or I'll kill you" Lu said pointing a gun at Liz.

"Please just let me go home" Liz said as she dialed Jason number. Jason picked up but did hear anything, but had a feeling that he need to say on the line. Jason had his phone in one hand and with the other arm still holding Tom against the wall. "You'll know we will be found you can't keep us in here without anyone knowing" Liz said. With Jason listening 'just say where you are Liz' Jason thought

"I know but you'll be dead by the time they find you" Lu said

"This is a bed room there bond to look. If they don't then there stupid, I mean it right next to the front door" Liz said

"What the hell, your doing something" Lu said he walked up to Liz

"No don't touch me, I'm not doing anything" Jason could hear Liz say over the phone then he heard a scream and then nothing. Then he heard crying and then Lu talk.

"You thought you could fool me, with the phone. Well I guess I treat for them is in order" Lu said and then Jason her Liz scream again and the heard her crying harder.

"What is he doing to her" Jason said.

"I don't know, I told him to watch her make sure she didn't move, what ever he's doing it's him not me" Tom said.

"Jason, I think I found her" Courtney yelled. Jason went running over there not caring up tom. Courtney was standing there in front of a door. Jason didn't know what she was talking about till he heard a scream. And the Lu say "You like that you, want some more" and Liz was crying so hard to it was hard to hear her say "Please stop, I'll do anything. Shot me, just shot me." Jason pulled out is gun and run into the door and knocked it down. When he got in he saw Liz in a corner crying and Lu guy pulling his pants up.

"Move and I'll shot" Jason said. Courtney went over to Liz.

"Liz, its ok, you safe now. Jason and I are here to bring you home" Courtney said.

"Where Lucky" Liz said through the tears.

"He's at his house. Do you want me to call him to pick you up or can you come home with Jason and I" Courtney said

"Can you Call Lucky" Liz said through the tears. She didn't notice Jason tying up Lu.

"I can do that, but do you want him to come here or come to Jason Pent house" Courtney said. But Jason made up her mind for her, He pick her up and started walking back to him pent house. Courtney followed. When the got to the pent house Sam and Emily where just having a nice little girl talk. Jason opened the door. Emily was shocked to what she saw, because seeing he best friend like that changed her Jason took Liz up stairs and locked her in the guest room. "Lucky's on his way. But Tom go away" Courtney said. "Lucky was to busy trying to save Liz to realize that Tom got away" Courtney said just as Jason came back down stair.

"She's locked in the guest room, Sam take the key and when Lucky gets here give it to him. Don't let her anywhere near that shower" Jason said. He then throw the key to Sam and walked out, Courtney followed.

"Where are you going" Courtney asked

"To find the guy that did this to her" Jason said. Jason then walked away and Courtney walked back in the pent house.

"She was there last night, I heard her, but I didn't know it was her" Courtney said

"It's ok, hell Lucky new she was at Kelly's, but he didn't go there" Emily said

"Hey you guys is it me or did I just here glass smashing" Sam said

"No it must have been you" Emily said. Then all of a sudden Tom come bursting into the pent house with a gun.

"Where is she" Tom yelled

"She not here" Courtney said

"Bull" Tom said

"She's not" Emily said

"You stupid, you still go to people for help. It was always like you Emily" Tom said

"Get out of my house" Sam yelled

"New met. I'll have fun with you there" Tom said. Not knowing Lucky and Nikolas where be hide him.

"Well I thought this was Jason pent house, I must have the wrong please, sorry to bother" Lucky said

"No stay, that way you can watch me kill everyone in this room. Starting with Emily" Tom said pointing the gun at her.

"Shot that and your a dead me" Nikolas said

"I rather be dead then in Jail. And you guys can't kill me" Tom said

"Are you sure" Nikolas said. Lucky then grabbed Toms Hands but instead of getting it away from him, the gun fired. Nikolas looked around to see if it hit anyone and he notice Emily was on the ground.

"oh god, Emily. You're a dead man" Lucky said. Nikolas ran over to Emily

"Emily, wake up" Nikolas said. Nikolas could see where she was shot.

"Emily's fine" Courtney said. "But I don't know about…"Courtney started to say as she took her hand from the wounded and then fell to the ground. No one notice while this was going one Sam was no where to be seen.

"Nikolas, what's going on" Emily said as she woke up.

"I don't know, But Give me your coat" Nikolas said. Emily did what he said and the Nikolas then took the coat and place it on Courtney's wound to stop it from bleeding as much. No one notice Sam come back in.

"I'd let go Lucky I've got it under control" Sam said holding on of Jason's gun and pointing it at Tom. Lucky Let go and went over to Courtney to try and help her. "Now you're going to drop the gun or die" Sam said.

"Shot or I will" Tom said

"I'm not going to unless you make me" Sam said. Tom then started walking twored Sam. "Stay back or Jason will kill you" Sam said. Tom continued walking to Sam till he was at the end of her gun.

"Put the gun down" Tom said

"Only if your dead or the police have you" Sam said

"I need an ambulance, a women's been shot, make that two. Jason Morgan's pent house. No Jason didn't do it. The dead Tom Baker did" Nikolas said into his cell phone.

"The police are coming so you can put the gun down" Tom said

"Not till the pol..." Sam stopped in the middle and just grabbed her stomach.

"Sam, are you ok" Emily said ad the Ran over to her

"I don't know, I think the baby's coming" Sam said

"Make that three, we have a women shot, one in labor and another raped and the rapist is trying to kill us all here so please hurry" Nikolas said into his phone. Jus then Jason came in pointing his gun.

"Get the hell away from my wife" Jason said. And Tom got away. Jason went over to him. "Move and you're a dead man" Jason said. "Sam what happened" Jason said

"Jason the Baby's coming" Sam said

"The police and people are on there way" Nikolas said and Jason looked at him the notice what he was doing.

"Oh god did he shot her" Jason said

"That would be my fault" Lucky said. "I tried to stop him from shooting Emily but he shot Courtney when I tried to grab the gun from him" Lucky said. Jus then they heard police.

"Where in here" Nikolas yelled the police and parametric came in. Mac cuffed Tom and read him his rights as they walked out of the room. One of the parametric went to Courtney another went to same.

"She's up stairs" Jason said. Same gave him the keys and then Jason along with the parametric followed him. He opened the door to find Liz crying with everything every where. "Liz they are going to help you. So please go with them, Sam need me now, so when you go down stairs Lucky will be there waiting" Jason said then walked away.

"Miss can you please come with me" The guys said

"Ok" Liz said and walked to the guy. Then both the guy and Liz walked down stairs. She saw Lucky and just turned her head she couldn't bare for him to see her like this.

"Liz, oh my, I'm going with you" Lucky followed Liz and the parametric to the ambulance and then they head to the hospital. "Liz are you ok" Lucky said

"I don't know" Liz said through the tears.

"It will be ok, you safe now" Lucky said

"He gave me the dress and the shoe and I told Lu to shot me" Liz said

"Who's Lu" Lucky asked

"He was the one that owned the place and He helped get Tom out of jail" Liz said

"Liz it's ok, Tom going back to jail and is never coming out" Liz said

"I gave up fighting when Lu hit me. Lu hurt me like Tom did and then Courtney found" Liz said trying to tell Lucky what happen with out saying anything happened.

"Well no one can hurt you now, you're safe" Lucky said just as they arrived at the hospital. Then entered the hospital and Monica ran over to them.

"What do we have now" Monica said

"Rape victim, she's really traumatized" The parametric said. Lucky followed Monica and Liz into a room. Monica then gave Liz something to Clam her down and let her sleep.

"Don't worry she just sleeping, it's just to clam her down Lucky" Monica said

"Monica there was two guys. I don't know what she wants but all I know is I want Liz back home" Lucky said

"Well I do my job then I'll send her home, but for now wait in the waiting room" Monica said. Lucky walked out into the waiting room to find Nikolas and Emily there.

"Hey Lucky, how is she" Emily asked

"There were two guys. I could have stop it" Lucky said

"No you couldn't of, but I could have. She told me she's be fine by herself but I told her I'd go, but she she no. If anyone is to blame, then blame me" Nikolas said

"None of us are to blame, we didn't know what was going on and Liz didn't want to tell us. She didn't have to, but she should of. If anyone is to Blame then it's the two guys that did this to her that are to blame" Emily said

"She trusted me to keep her safe, and I failed her" Lucky said

"You didn't fail her" Emily said

"I failed her" Lucky said and then walked out the door

"We have to go after him" Emily said

"No, Jason need you and Liz needs us to be here for her" Nikolas said. Just then Jason came out all happy and walked up to Emily.

"I'd a girl, Emily. And that's what her name will be just like her Aunt Emily" Jason said and then walked back to Sam.

"How can I be happy for him when my two best friends worlds just crashed" Emily said

"You fake it" Nikolas said

"Emily I can't" Emily said and then started crying. Nikolas just gave a her a hug.

"It's ok Em, I'm here" Nikolas said


	8. Normal and not knowing

Heres the next chapter hope you like. Reveiw please. More coming soon.

* * *

An Hour went by till Monica came out of Elizabeth's room. Emily was sleeping on one of the coaches as Nikolas watched her sleep. Monica walked up to Nikolas. 

"Where's Lucky" Monica asked

"He walked out, He thought he failed her" Nikolas said. "How is she" Nikolas asked

"Well she's sleeping, But someone should be in there in case she wakes up" Monica said

"Well I can't do it, I can't leave Emily. She sleeping and I don't want to wake her. So if I left and she woke up she'll go crazy. So I guess you have to get a nurse or something" Nikolas said

"I'll do it" Lucky said. Nikolas turned around to see his brother standing there.

"Where have you been?" Nikolas said

"I was thinking, but I'm back and I need to be here for Liz" Lucky said.

"Ok follow me" Monica said and then Lucky followed her to Liz's Room. Lucky walked in to Sleeping. "Let her sleep it might be the last time she does for awhile" Monica said and then left. Lucky walked over to Liz and sat down next to her bed.

"Liz, Liz, Liz You always do stupid things and I never seem to care. Half the time I love how you do stupid things, it gives me something to be proud of. Tonight I forgot that. I forgot everything that you did to make me fall in love with you, and all I could think was how I failed you. But you see if didn't fail you, I fail to protect you, I never should walked out that night and I'm sorry I did. If I had stayed and been mad at you, you won't be in the hospital today. You would be at the house with the kids or at work annoying Doctor Emily. I'm sorry, I am so sorry I walked out on you" Lucky said and then started to cry. Just then Liz woke up screaming and then started crying. "Liz, it's ok, you're safe" Lucky said

"What day is it" Liz said

"It Wednesday" Lucky said

"What happened" Liz said

"You don't remember" Lucky asked

"No, I the last thing I remember is you ran out on me" Liz said "Lucky why am I here" Liz asked

"Liz You were kidnapped and raped. Jason and Courtney saved you though with the help of Emily" Lucky said

"Oh god" Liz said and then a memory flashed in her head.

Flashback

"What the hell, your doing something" Lu said he walked up to Liz

"No don't touch me, I'm not doing anything" Liz said and then she screamed. Then she started crying.

"You thought you could fool me, with the phone. Well I guess I treat for them is in order" Lu said and then Liz screamed again and began to cry more.

Flashback ended.

"I called Jason but Lu found out, he took the phone from me. Instead of hanging up, He let Jason here what he was doing to me. Then I just stopped fighting. Lucky I gave up. I told him to shoot me" Liz said through her tears.

"It's ok, He didn't shot you and him and Tom are both back in jail" Lucky said

"He gave me dress and shoe. He made me Dance, I didn't want to. I tried to get away but he was to strong. Lucky was it wrong for me to give up" Liz said

"No, it wasn't. No one should have to go through that. Even if they were the worst person in the world they don't deserver that" Lucky said

"Lucky, Promise me when I get home, you'll treat me as if this never happen. Please promise me that" Liz said

"I'll do anything to get back to the way it was" Lucky said

"Thank you Lucky" Liz said

"Well now you might need to work on Emily" Lucky said

"I'll just stay away from her for awhile" Liz said and Lucky laughed

"I don't think that will work" Lucky said

"Well it's going to have to, because I'm not going to be treated like so fragile thing" Liz said. Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Nikolas.

"You're awake" Nikolas entering and Liz wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ya I'm awake and just a little confused. Lucky won't tell me why I'm here" Liz said. Lucky gave him a look that told Nikolas not to tell her.

"You tripped on something when you went looking for Lucky. We where afraid you weren't going to wake up, I mean it's by two days since it happen. So we where all worried" Nikolas lied.

"I remember going after to Lucky, but nothing else. Well I'm sorry I scared you guys" Liz said

"Well I just came to see how you where and if you were up tell you the good news. Courtney will recover and Jason and Sam had a Baby girl. Jason named it Emily after Her aunt Emily" Nikolas said

"I'd love to talk to Jason but it seems like we have company" Liz said "Lucky why id Mac here" Liz asked

"For Courtney's shooting, you see I was there when it happened and so was Nikolas but I'm going to go talk to Mac, Nikolas can you stay with Liz please" Lucky said

"Ya sure" Nikolas said and Lucky walked outside and Nikolas walk next to Liz and Sat down in the chair. "It's amazing how many people you can foul with a smile, or the right eyes even with the way you talk or laugh" Nikolas said

"I don't know what you're talking about" Liz said

"Do you remember the night Emily, Lucky and I went out for dinner? You were going to show but never did. And how when I was talking to you I told you have I can tell your faking being all happy. Well I can tell now. Liz I know your faking the whole I'd what really happened, and hell I don't blame ya, but if I can tell who else do you think can tell" Nikolas said

"Emily can't tell I know she can't. So please don't tell her" Liz said

"You secret is safe with me" Nikolas said. And the Liz gave him a hug.

Scene Out side Liz room, Lucky and Mac are talking.

"Lucky she need to testify, and if she doesn't then he'll go to jail only for shooting Courtney" Mac said

"Mac, I'm telling you Liz doesn't remember anything and trust me it's going to stay that way. If she ends up remember, then I'll ask if she wanted to testify but for now leave her alone" Lucky said

"You don't under stand she have the evidence we just need her to testify, so just get her to remember" Mac said

"Mac, she doesn't remember and do you think she wanted to remember for some stupid trial that won't even send the man to jail" Lucky said

"Well we can if she would testify" Mac said

"Do you have both men in custody" Lucky asked

"Both" Mac questioned

"There where to men in valued, How could you not know" Lucky said

"Well we only got Tom" Mac said

"Now thanks to you that sicko could be running around plotting his revenge" Lucky said

"Well find him, Lucky" Mac said

"Well ask Jason for were he is because Jason is the one that found Liz, now if your excuse me I have to go back to my wife" Lucky said. Lucky walked into Liz's room to find Nikolas and Liz hugging. "Hey guys" Lucky said

"Hey, sorry, I have to go Emily needs me" Nikolas said and then started to walk out, but Liz stopped him.

"Can you tell Jason I would like to talk to him" Liz said

"Ya sure" Nikolas said and then left. About five minutes later Jason was about to enter the room when Mac stopped him.

"Look if you got to the apartment 370 above Kelly's you should be able to fine him if he's not there it's not my problem" They heard Jason say through the door then storm into Liz is room.

"Jason, I heard you guys had a girl Congrates" Liz said

"Thanks, so how are you doing" Jason asked

"I'm doing great now that, Lucky's back. I hated how he walked out on me" Liz said hoping Jason would leave it at that.

"Ya, that's great. Has Emily talk to you yet" "Jason asked

"No, Nikolas just left to be with her though" Liz said

"Well, if you do I'm worrying you, she almost got shot so she might be on edge, Lucky you might want to clam her down if Nikolas can't" Jason said

"Don't worry Nikolas will" Lucky said

"Ok, well Sam's sleeping so I'm going to go tell people about the baby and I guess I should tell my family" Jason said

"Well I mean if you don't want to then don't. Jason just tell who you think will like it" Liz said

"Well I'm telling Monica and Sonny" Jason said. "Well bye, you stay strong" Jason said then left

"Liz Mac is trying to make you testify" Lucky said

"What he can't, if you told him I don't remember, because I'm not testifying. There's no way. Lucky you have to stop them" Liz said

"Don't worry I will do everything my power to stop them from making you testify" Lucky said

"Thanks Lucky, No wonder I love so much. You're so good to me" Liz said

"Trust me that's why you're married to me, but why you love me is because I'm so hot" Lucky joked, and saw the first smile Liz has had for a long time

"You just know me to well" Liz joked back

"It's great to see you smile again, Liz. I'm glad your laughing" Lucky said

"Well you know your face is just so funny" Liz joked

"Oh, my face is funny" Lucky said and then good up and walked towers Liz. "Well I guess if it's funny it needs a joke. Right, how about knock knock" Lucky said

"Whose there" Liz said

"I'm gonna" Lucky said

"I'm gonna who" Liz said

"I'm gonna tickle you" Lucky said and then started tickling Liz

"Lucky, stop it, you know I can't fight you" Liz said through the laughter.

"Well then I guess your gonna have surrender and say your sorry to my face" Lucky said still tickling Liz.

"Never" Liz said

"Well you've met your match" Lucky said. He saw how happy Liz was and he was so afraid of doing or saying something wrong.

"Oh really" Liz said

"Yes, surrender now or prepared to be tickled" Lucky said

"I guess I'm going to have to be tickled" Liz said

"My Face is hurt you'd rather be tickle then says you're sorry. That hurts" Lucky said. "Ok I'm over it" Lucky said and then continued tickling her.

"Really" Liz said while she was laughing.

"Yes, and now you mine" Lucky said and then noticed the smile that disappeared from Liz's face. He stopped tickling her and walked over to his sit. "I'm Sorry Liz I didn't mean to say that" Lucky said

"It's ok, everyone say it. I'll be fine really" Liz said and then looked outside of her room and saw Mac walking twored her room. "Looks like Mac walking to talk" Liz said. Lucky look and notice Mac and go up and went to stop him from entering.

"Mac what are you doing, I thought you were looking into the Lu guy that helped Tom out" Lucky said

"We were and then I got word he wasn't in the apartment" Mac said

"What you let him go" Lucky said

"Well no, it was more like he was tried to a chair he had of gotten help after Jason left him the only problem is we don't know where he is" Mac said

"Well he needs to be found" Lucky said

"Well you need Liz to identify him if not then he'll go free" Mac said. And then they started walking to the elevator.

"Well she doesn't remember anything that happened. And I'm not going to tell her want happen just so she can real live it to identify some guy you guys can find" Lucky said. He notice Emily and Nikolas were still at the hospital.

"Were doing what we can, Lucky. If he's not cost by the end of the night then we know she skipped town" Mac said

"Well you make sure he is cot" Lucky said and then watched Mac walk away. Lucky then walked over to Emily and Nikolas. "You guys still here" Lucky said

"Ya, Emily's waiting to here about Sam and I'm just kind of sticking around" Nikolas said

"Well I think your just hanging around, because it looks like Emily is a sleep" Lucky said

"Ya I know she's been like that all night long. She worried about Liz, she worried about Sam. Can never get her to clam down" Nikolas said

"Well if it helps she doing so much better" Lucky said

"Well that's good, do you know when she'll be able to come home, because the kids can stay over at our house" Nikolas said

"No I don't really, so thanks so much. You the best Nikolas and I'm glad you're my brother" Lucky said. Then they heard an alarm go off.

"I wonder what's the for" Nikolas asked

"We need secretly in room 205, a doctor or both" they heard a nurse yell

"That's Liz's room" Lucky said


	9. Lucky!

Here is the next chapter so tell me what you think read and review please

* * *

They heard an alarm go off. 

"I wonder what's the for" Nikolas asked

"We need secretly in room 205, a doctor or both" they heard a nurse yell

"That's Liz's room" Lucky said and then ran to see what the problem was. When he got there he saw Lu holding a gun to Liz's head. And Lucky saw Liz crying hopping she doesn't get killed.

"Please I don't know who you are, or why you're heard" Liz said

"You lying bitch, just shut up" Lu said

"I'm going in" Lucky said to Nikolas he garbed his gun and pointed it at Lu. "Put the gun down and step away from my wife" Lucky said to Lu

"Over my dead body" Lu said

"Well I'd love to do that, no it would be too easy for you. So let go of my wife and talk this through" Lucky said. Lu dragged Liz out of bed and started walking for the door. "I'll let you go" Lucky said

"Lucky" Liz screamed.

"Shut up you shut bitch" Lu said. Liz just walk with Lu stunted, Lucky let him take her. Nikolas ran up to Lucky.

"Lucky what the hell are you doing" Nikolas asked

"Letting the guy go to jail. You see he wants to die" Lucky said. Lucky pick up the walky talky. "My Wife has been kidnapped, what ever you do don't shot, that's what he wants and were not going to give it to him" Lucky said. Lucky then put the walky talky down and walked back to were Emily was sleeping. "Emily you need to wake up, your not safe here" Lucky said. Emily woke up and just looked at him.

"What" Emily said with a yon?

"Emily I need you to go with Nikolas out side of the Hospital" Lucky said

"Ok, But I need to say bye to Sam and Jason" Emily said

"No, you need to leave now" Lucky said and then heard he walky talky go off.

"Shots have been fired, one down. Can't see if it's the girl or the guy" The guy on the walky talky said. Lucky waited to hear if it was Liz that was shot. And then he heard. "Just got word no one was hit. Repeat no one was hit" The guys on the walky talky said. Lucky was so glad and so mad. "The girl is down, she has hit her head. We are bringing her back to the hospital right now. The guy has been caught, repeat the guy has been caught" the guy said

"Finally, Never mind Emily you can stay here and wait for Jason and Sam" Lucky said and then walked way. He went to find Monica and tell her want happened, but by the time he found her, she was with Liz already. "How is she Monica" Lucky asked

"Well she's waking up, go talk to her" Monica said. Lucky walked into the room.

"Hey Baby" Lucky said as Liz opened her eyes,

"Who are you" Liz said

"Liz its Me Lucky" Lucky said

"Lucky, where's Liz?" Liz said

"That's you" Lucky said

"No, I'm Sarah" Sarah aka Liz said

"Liz you're scaring me" Lucky said

"Lucky it's so great to see your face" Sarah aka Liz said

"Liz, what are you talking about" Lucky said

"Where is my sister" Sarah aka Liz said

"Your sister died in a car crash before Baby Sarah was born" Lucky said

"You named your daughter after me, wow. But Liz is alive, I know she is. I was one my way to see her. And now I'm here" Sarah aka Liz said

"Liz, what you are saying is crazy" Lucky said as Nikolas walked in.

"Nikolas, it's so great to see" Sarah aka Liz said

"It's great to see you to Liz" Nikolas said

"Why is everyone calling me that" Sarah aka Liz said

"Because it's your name" Nikolas said

"No it's Sarah" Sarah aka Liz said

"Right, Sorry. You too just look so much alike" Nikolas said

"Where is my sister" Sarah aka Liz asked

"Sarah, she's with her kids right now" Nikolas lied

"What the hell is going, you are not Sarah she died in a car crash 5 years ago" Lucky said and the stormed out.

"Nikolas what is he talking about" Sarah aka Liz said

"Nothing, He's just confused" Nikolas said

"Oh, so tell me what's happen since I left Port Charles" Sarah aka Liz said.

"Well a lot, Sarah. I married Emily, and Lucky married Liz. We both have two daughters and Liz has a Son. So Liz and Lucky have two daughters and a son. And Emily and I have two daughters, you've missed a lot lets just leave it at that" Nikolas said

"Nikolas why Does Lucky think I'm died" Sarah aka Liz said

"The truth is, About 5 years ago well close to 5 years ago, you got into a car crash, no one how it happed, but you died and the crash. Liz was so devastated. She told Lucky that if their baby was a girl they'd name her Sarah. Lucky agreed and they had a funeral for you and everything. Liz regretted ever hating you" Nikolas said

"So I guess, then I'm really Liz. That I was never here at all. Maybe I came back to help or something. I don't know. I just hope I didn't hurt Lucky to bad" Sarah aka Liz said

"Well he's just in a tough place" Nikolas said

"Tom, it's has to do with tom Baker right" Sarah aka Liz said

"Ya, how did you know Sarah" Nikolas said

"Because I can see it in my mind" Sarah aka Liz said

"You know, I think it's been Liz along. Your just here to take the fall of everything. Alexis, my aunt did the same thing with her sister" Nikolas said

"Well if it helps my sister, then I'll take the fall" Sarah aka Liz said

"Well first we need to get you out of here" Nikolas said and the left.

"This should be fun. Put on a good girl act and then mess with my sister's life. Sorry Lizzie, I'll always hate you. I hate who you've become and believe me Tom made you a better person" Sarah aka Liz said. Just then Nikolas entered

"You free to go" Nikolas said

"Ok, I'll be right there" Sarah aka Liz said. Nikolas then left after giving her scrubs to put on. Sarah aka Liz walked over to the mirror to look at herself. "Trust me you'll never know I was here. I'll take the fall for everything if it will help me sister. All I care about is doing what I want" Sarah aka Liz said and then walked out to find Nikolas.

"Ready to go" Nikolas said

"Ya, all really" Sarah aka Liz said and then they both walked out.

Scene Park Lucky is sitting on a bench, just thinking, when along come Carly is Cousin.

"You know sitting in a park alone, is usually when something's going wrong" Carly said. Lucky looked up.

"Well I guess, your right" Lucky said. "You wanna sit" Lucky asked

"Sure, and you can tell me what's wrong" Carly said as she sat down next to Lucky

"Well it's nothing really. It's just something happen to Liz and now Liz is no longer Liz" Lucky said

"Well if it helps something like that happened to me. Sonny was protecting me and shot Alcazar thinking he was hurting me. Turns about I was just having Morgan. And then when I woke up from being shot in the head. I could remember loving Sonny or my kids. All I remember was Loving Alcazar" Carly said

"Well thanks for that, but it doesn't really help" Lucky said

"Well I thought it would I mean I'm here you, if you ever need someone to talk to" Carly said and then started to get up but Lucky stopped her.

"What if I told you, something really bad happened to her and the only person that could of saved her was Courtney. And after Courtney and Jason found her, she was fine, but then something else bad happened to her and now she's her sister. How do I deal with this" Lucky said

"Lucky, if something bad happened to her, she might be using her sister as a way to get away from the real world" Carly said

"And how do you know this" Lucky said

"I watch One Life To Live, Sad I know but the same thing happened to Jessica. But Jessica's better now. And Liz will get better to" Carly said

"You know just because your life's a soap opera doesn't mean you should watch them" Lucky said

"Well it's the only thing that keeps me sane when it comes to Sonny. And Hell if I didn't know you loved Liz so much I'd ignore your problem, but you're my cousin and you love Liz. I'm just glad you found her" Carly said

"Thanks. You're the best" Lucky said

"I know" Carly said. Lucky then hugged her and walked away.

* * *

Ok so more of the story is coming up. The whole Sarah being Liz thing i did kind of get from OLTL but i put my own twist on it. And trust me that will be coming up soon. Also someone going to try and kill Liz who will it be and will they kill her, read and find out.  



	10. Where is Liz?

Ok here the next Chapter i little bit more with thewhole Sarah being liz. If you still don't get it It's liz personality, it's not Liz its someone Liz has created in her head.

* * *

Scene Liz and Lucky's house, Sarah aka Liz is painting her nails while blasting The Click Five. 

"Cause she's bittersweet" Sarah aka Liz sang. She then got up and started Dancing. "She knocks me off of my feet And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else She's a mystery She's too much for me But I keep comin' back for more She's just the girl I'm lookin' for" Sarah aka Liz sang, she continued to sing not knowing Emily walked in the door. "She's cold and she's cruel But she knows what she's doin' Knows just what to say So my whole day is ruined" Sarah aka Liz sang, she then turned around to find Emily standing there. She then ran over and turned down the music. "Emily" Sarah aka Liz said.

"Liz" Emily said

"Oh you haven't heard, I'm not Liz, I'm Sarah" Sarah aka Liz said.

"Ok then where is Liz" Emily said

"Hiding, from the world" Sarah aka Liz said.

"Have the guys seen you like this" Emily asked

"No, I'm a good girl to them" Sarah aka Liz said. Sarah then went over to the radio and turned it up so she could here Papa roach sing Scars

I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

"Liz, I mean Sarah. What did you mean" Emily screamed but Liz couldn't here her.

_Chorus:_  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized   
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand   
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

_Chorus_

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever came around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

_Chorus x2_

Scene Park Carly is still there when Nikolas walked up.

"Have you seen Lucky" Nikolas asked

"Ya he just went back to Liz" Carly said

"Ok thanks" Nikolas said and then walked away

Scene Liz and Lucky's House, Emily is still there wondering what Liz was talking about. Just then Lucky walks in to find Liz gone wild.

"What the hell is going on" Lucky said. Liz shut off the music and made look like nothing happened, or tried to.

"I was just listening to Music" Sarah aka Liz said

"Well I better be going" Emily said and then left.

"What's going on" Lucky asked

"Nothing Lucky, I was just listening to a little music" Sarah aka Liz said. 'I guess I really need to win them over' Sarah said in her head.

"And you want me to believe that" Lucky asked

"No, I don't I just wanted to tell you the truth sorry" Sarah aka Liz said. 'Well Lizzie, your life is now mine. The marriage the kids' Sarah said in her head.

"My kids are at my grandmother's house and that's where there staying for now. So you have all the time to heal or whatever you want to do without the kids messing you up" Lucky said

"So are you staying or going" Sarah said

"Well I was going to spend the night at my brothers house, but I guess I could spent the night on the couch tonight" Lucky said

"Why the couch, what am I that scary" Sarah joked

"No, it's just I promised to never Liz again and sleeping in the same bed as you will hurt her" Lucky said

"Ok, I get it. Well I'm going to get some shut eye" Sarah said and then left the room. 'You won't win. So don't fight me' Sarah said inside her head.

"I guess this is harder then I thought" Lucky said and then lied down. About half way through the night he heard Liz or Sarah calling out his name.

"Lucky, how could you. Lucky" Liz screamed in her sleep. Lucky went running.

"Liz wake up" Lucky said. Liz woke up all scared and confused.

"What's going on Lucky" Liz said

"Liz, your home. You where release from the hospital yesterday" Lucky said

"I don't remember the last thing I remember was you telling Lu to take me. And then Shot fairing at us" Liz said

"You hit your head. You thought you were Sarah" Lucky said

"I saw her. She's mad at me. She told me if she could she'd take everything that I own away from me. That what she was doing before she got into the crash. She was coming to destroy my life" Liz said and tears fell down her face.

"Well she started to destroy your life already" Lucky said

"She told me, that I belong up there and she didn't. She told me that she put me there because I put her there" Liz said

"What did she mean by that" Lucky asked

"If Jason and Courtney didn't find me, Tom would have killed me. I heard them talking about an arrangement once. Tom said something about, money and since the moneys gone should we still kill her. And I heard Lu say no, I'll get the money before we kill her" Liz said

"Lucky doesn't mean, you sister did it" Lucky said

"Ya it does. She told me she had a new Boyfriend and that she was turning her life around. I asked her who it was and she said Tom. She didn't tell me a last name and I didn't ask. She told me she was away on business and that I'll be meeting him very soon" Liz said

"But that was years ago, Like 5 years ago" Lucky said

"He was let out on bale 5 years ago, and "died" a week later. She revenge worked with my sisters. She wanted me out of your life so she could have you" Liz said

"Sarah would do that" Lucky said

"Sarah would do that. She'll put on this good girl act and then turn into miss I want the world at my feet" Liz said

"Well she won't take your world, because there nothing to take from you, that's willing to go. I'll stand here and fight; there is no way she will take me or your kids. She can have the house and all the things inside, but she will never get me or the kids" Lucky said

"I don't think I've ever thought I'd find someone like you again, and I'm so glad I didn't" Liz said then she kissed him. Jus then Liz back away and put her hand to her head.

"Liz are you ok" Lucky asked

"My head hurt" Liz said and then got up. Lucky got up as well. "It's just a little..." was all Liz could get out before she fainted

"Liz, wake up" Lucky pick Liz up and put her on the bed. "Damn it. Sarah if you're listening leave her alone. She didn't do anything to you. So leave her alone" Lucky said

Scene inside Liz's head Liz is standing there confused and Sarah is standing across from her.

"Lucky's talking to himself I can see" Sarah said

"What do you want" Liz said

"My life back. You see I'm not dead; I'm stuck inside my on head. So if I can't take over your life then I'm all good" Sarah said

"My friends will know the difference" Liz said

"No they won't because I can foul them" Sarah said

"But if your not dead that why did I get a body and bury it" Liz said

"Because I told them if anything happens to tell you I was dead. And then someone made a body and gave it to you" Sarah said

"And who what this Tom guy you were dating" Liz asked

"You've met him. I do believe back in 1998. And I heard everything you told Lucky. And ya it's all true" Sarah said

"Why" Liz asked

"Because you came into town and made Lucky focus on you instead on me" Sarah said

"Well I'm sorry he become my friend" Liz said

"You know, he left Kelly's that night because you, and if you had gone to the date he would have been with me now, not you" Sarah said

"This is all because of the dance and how Lucky left you and find me" Liz said

"Ya" Sarah said

"Get over it, I have. I wanted to be you sister no your enemy, but I guess you wanted me to be your enemy. You want to mess up my life do it some where else because I'm done" Liz said

* * *

Ok so Next chapter i am bring back someone that is very importent to the story just later on in the story. This person might be the one to Save Liz or get them both killed.  



	11. I'm Back

Ok so in the chapter is the world started spining for Liz becuase her whoel world is going agaisnt her. But you'll have to read and review to find out more.

* * *

Scene Liz and Lucky's Room Liz's eyes slowly open. 

"Liz is that you" Lucky asked

"Ya, it's me. She not going to be messing up our lives anymore" Liz said

"Are you sure, because the hospital just called, the one your sisters at. She's awake" Lucky said

"What, she planed this" Liz said "She had to of" Liz said

"Or maybe your sister has Changed" Lucky said

"When did she wake up" Liz asked

"Last night, about the same time you got kidnapped" Lucky said

"I told you she planed this" Liz said

"You sister didn't plan it" Lucky said

"What" Liz Said?

"She called after the doctors called and asked for a ride back to port Charles" Lucky said

"And what else" Liz asked

"She asked me if you could be the one to bring her back. She told me she was on her way to see you when she got into the crash. She was hoping the two of you could be friends. She then said she wanted you to meet some special to her. She told me who it was and by the looks of it she doesn't want to cause you pain" Lucky said. "I sent Nikolas to go and get her from the airport today" Lucky said

"Then who could be messing up my life" Liz said not knowing her sister was at there house well entering there house.

"Well you could always blame me" Sarah said.

"Sarah, I though you'd be here later" Lucky said

"Well my flight got changed good thing Nikolas has a cell phone" Sarah said

"Sarah" Liz said

"Well I guess that means you're not happy to see me" Sarah said

"Why would I be, I mean you set me up to fall" Liz said

"You know Nikolas told me about what happened in Port Charles, He told he told me twice now. The only problem is he only told me once. He said he left some things out, because he already told me" Sarah said

"That would make sense if you were telling the truth" Liz said

"Well I can tell you he told me you guys where married, and have two girls. And your son Cameron. He also told me that Emily and himself where married and they had two girls. And then he said something about a tragedy that happened, when I what he goes you already know, so I left it at that" Sarah said. "What was Nikolas talking about" Sarah asked

"Like you don't know" Liz said

"I don't know" Sarah said

"What so the guy you where dating where he go" Liz asked

"He left about two weeks after we started dating, said something about other plans" Sarah said

"See lucky she was going out with him" Liz said

"Going out with who. The guy I was dating was named Jim, so if you know Jim tell me where he is" Sarah said

"You just have an answer forever thing don't you" Liz said

"Well ya, what I shouldn't" Sarah said

"No, you can have a answer Sarah. Liz is just trying to figure out something" Lucky said

"Well then I'll go stay with Grams" Sarah said

"No you can stay here, if the couch is go for you" Lucky said

"Lucky" Liz said

"What" Lucky said

"Ya its fine, but I think I should be with Family, not making my sister hate me" Sarah said. Lucky then gave Liz a look. She knew what she had to do

"You can stay here Sarah" Liz said

"I really don't want to have you hate me anymore Liz" Sarah said

"It's fine really" Liz said

"Thank you so much" Sarah said.

"No Hugs" Liz said because she knew Sarah was going to hug her.

"Well I need to go to Kelly's I ordered my self Dinner because I thought you guys would have eaten already" Sarah said

"Ok, we'll see you later" Lucky said and then Sarah left. "Be nice" Lucky said

"But she did it. She hurt me now she's going to get hurt" Liz said

"She didn't hurt you" Lucky said

"Then who did" Liz said. "Me" Liz said in her head. "Did you just hear that" Liz said

"Hear what" Lucky asked

"That voice, it was Sarah she said she did it" Liz said

"No, Sarah didn't say anything she's not even here" Lucky said

"Then who said it. I have to go Lucky, I need air" Liz said and then walked out Liz walked to the Park and just sat of the bench. She sat there and tried to figure out what was going on. She closed her eyes to just come down and when she opened them she though she was see things because she was seeing herself sitting right next to her.

"You're dumb" Her copy said

"What, who are you" Liz asked

"I'm Lizzie, the girl you left behind all those years ago" Lizzie said

"I didn't leave her behind I got ride of her" Liz said

"Well I'm back" Lizzie said

"Why" Liz asked

"Because I'm evil, so I'm going to mess up your life" Lizzie said. Just then Lizzie notice Sarah was walking towers the two of them.

"Who are you talking to Liz" Sarah asked

"Her" Liz said pointing to Lizzie

"Who" Sarah asked

"Her" Liz said

"No one can see me but you" Lizzie

"Sorry I'm talking to my self, trying to get my mind straiten out" Liz said

"Really, well if it's to much for me to live with you guys for a while I can ask Mike for a place" Sarah said

"No you can stay. I'm sorry about earlier. I've just had a lot going on" Liz said

"Well now you can be with you sister" Lizzie said

"It's ok, I don't blame you, once evil always evil right, but that's not me. I want us to be sister, really I do" Sarah said

"Ya me to" Liz said

"Aww, isn't that sweet" Lizzie said

"Well I should be getting back, I have a to get up early tomorrow. So I'll see you when you get home" Sarah said

"Ya" Liz said and then watched her sister walk away

"To bad you won't be coming home" Lizzie said

"Shut up" Liz said

"O, big bad Wolfe is scared of a little piggy" Lizzie said

"Your not real" Liz said

"O but to you I am" Lizzie said

"Why are you here" Liz said

"Because I'm the girl that shieldsyou from the big bad world, but see I'm not you so I play by my rules and no one else's" Lizzie said

"Well you're playing by my rules now" Liz said

"Really, show me what you've got" Lizzie said. Liz takes out her phone and dials 911.

"Help I don't know where I am, I don't know what's going on. I'm at a park I think. I remember passing a Kelly's. My head… my head is playing tricks on me" Liz then hangs up and phone

"Call 911 wow that's not bad" Lizzie said

"Well it's true. Because you're not real" Liz said

"I can be as real as you want" Lizzie said

Scene Liz and Lucky's house, Sarah walks in the door with no food. And Lucky thinks is Liz and then realizes it's not.

"Wow should I be hurt by that or glad" Sarah said

"I've been waiting for Liz to come home" Lucky said

"She'll be home so, I just saw her at the park. She was talking to herself" Sarah said

"And did you ask why" Lucky asked

"No" Sarah said just as the phone rang

"And why not" Lucky asked ignoring the phone

"Well I didn't think it was a big deal" Sarah said

"Are you stupid or just plain dumb" Lucky said

"What is going on, the last time everything was messed up was when…was when…oh god not again. Lucky please tell me, what I'm thinking is not right" Sarah said

"Well I can't" Lucky said. Sarah then picked up the phone,

"Hello…What…no I'll tell him...We'll be right down" Sarah said and then put the phone down.

"What's going on" Lucky said

"Liz is in the Hospital. Monica thinks she's insane" Sarah said. "I guess I should of stayed gone" Sarah said with tears rolling down her cheek and then walked out.

"Sarah" Lucky screamed after her, but then decided to go to his wife.

* * *

Ok so i brought back Sarah well i need something and well you'll find out why sh's really back. That later on.  



	12. It's my fault

Ok here i sthe next chapter enjoy

* * *

Scene Park Sarah is sitting there crying when Nikolas come up to her. 

"Sarah wants wrong" Nikolas asked

"Why didn't you tell me? You could have warned me" Sarah said

"Of what" Nikolas asked

"Of my sister. Who else. I'm not stupid Nikolas. I know she was raped again, because she did the same thing that she did the first time. She stayed the hell away from people so they wouldn't ask" Sarah said

"So you know. Liz didn't want anyone, she wants to world to think she forgot. Not even Emily knows Liz remembers, Em think Liz has forget everything or is going on about how she doesn't know what happen. So it's going to stay that way" Nikolas

"No if I didn't say I was coming back all those years ago Liz would still he her, none of this would have happened" Sarah said

"No it's not your fault, so why think it" Nikolas asked

"I was given a second chance on life and this is how it goes. Nikolas the guy I was going to married walked out on me because a business deal. He was working with Tom, but I didn't know who it was till the car hit. I told Jim to choose me or his work. He choose his work and I asked why and he said the big money. And then he walked out. I stayed inside my house for the next two days. But the thing was Jim keep telling me he had this deal that would make Tom a rich man. And I was like Tom; my head knew the name but could connect the dots. Then the day I was coming home was because I got a called from Taggert. He lives in Europe, now. He told me that one of his old friends let Tom on Bale. And I was on my way to tell Liz and you guys. And then I got hit. The car crash was a set up. Nikolas if I had called Liz, she would have been enjoying life instead going insane" Sarah said

"You your right" Nikolas said

"Thanks, for making me feel better" Sarah said as started to cry more.

"No it was a set up. As soon as he got out of Jail, he found out you knew, so he paid someone to hit you. You see he knew you'd go running to Liz and he didn't want that. Next he fakes his own death. For what to land back in jail. Something is not right here" Nikolas said

"What do you mean" Sarah said

"Well if he fakes his own death, and then goes after Liz. He knows he going to get cot. So my question is, does he have a plan" Nikolas said

"Well you should tell Lucky" Nikolas said

"I will and you're coming with" Nikolas said. Sarah got up and the walked over to General Hospital.

Scene Third floor of GH, Sarah and Nikolas come out of the Elevator to see Lucky pacing.

"Lucky, it was set up, the whole thing" Nikolas said

"What" Lucky Asked?

"He's got another plan, because there no way he'd go to the trouble of the first plan knowing it would fail" Nikolas said

"So what is the plan" Lucky said

"I don't know" Nikolas said. Sarah just stood there thinking and then realized something.

"I know it" Sarah said

"What" Both Lucky and Nikolas Said?

"It's the deal Jim left me for, Nikolas" Sarah said

"And what's is the deal" Nikolas asked

"He's going to kill Liz" Sarah said

"He can't His in jail" Lucky said

"Not Tom, Jim" Sarah said and then had of flashed back of Jim on the phone with Tom and Her esdroping.

Flashback

"Tom, everything is set so it will go down when…the 15th of September… got it" Jim said into the phone.

Flashback ends

"He's going to do it tonight" Sarah said

"What why" Lucky said

"Because Tom told Jim he'd be out of town, which is not true, Jim then said he'd make sure there where no witnesses either. Which means Jim hit me" Sarah said

"We have to get to Liz right now" Lucky said not know Monica heard what he said

"No you can't. Liz is very unstable. She has just said that there a blizzard out side and is waiting for your gift Lucky" Monica said

"She going back to a happy time. The blizzard is when I gave her back her Valentines Day. That day we promised each other everything" Lucky said

"Please Monica we need to see her" Sarah said

"I'm sorry you can't. It's not my call anymore it's Doctor Hartwell's call now" Monica said

"How long has Hartwell been working here" Sarah asked

"Well he's been working here for years now. He worked with Tony Jones for awhile back in 1982, why" Monica asked

"Someone is after Liz and if they can't to her they will kill her. So you need to make sure there is so many guards for this Hospital or your hospital will be out of business" Sarah said

"Ok I'll get right one it" Monica said and then left.

"Do you think you'd be able to know who he is if you saw me" Lucky asked

"It's been five years and I haven't seen Jim so I don't know if I can help you find him" Sarah said

"Well we'll just have to figure out anyone way" Nikolas said. Not know that some guy was looking right at the three of them.

"Sarah Webber is that you" the guy said

"Ya it is but who are you" Sarah said

"John, Jim's brother. We meet at Christmas before you got hit, but Jim told us you have died" John said. John walked twored them.

"Ya, well I didn't I'm alive and kicking" Sarah said and then hugged John.

"When Jim told us you got killed by the car hitting you, my mom was so devastated. She loved you so much. I always thought you could be better though" John said

"What are you doing in Port Charles" Sarah asked

"Looking for Jim" John said

"Why" Sarah asked

"He's wanted for Murder. He ran way because he had something to do in Port Charles. So I came here to try and talk him into going home" John said

"What he do" Sarah asked

"About Three months after you died, he got a new Girlfriend, and she didn't seem like one, more like a business partner. But well she turned up dead about two years ago. Jim is accused of killing her" John said. "And I don't know if I believe he's innocent" John added.

"Why don't you believe your on brother" Sarah asked

"Because he ran you down, and I know that for a fact" John said.

"How do you know" Lucky asked

"Because he used my car. When he brought it home having hitting you there was a big dent in it. I asked him how that happen and he said he ran in a trash can. About two weeks later I got arrested for hitting you. But luckily my mom told them I was with her and didn't have the car but didn't say who had it. She says the car was used by a friend" John said

"I knew it" Sarah said

"Well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him" John said

"I can't do that" Sarah said

"Why" John asked

"Because if she see him, she's going to tell me and I'm gong arrest him" Lucky said

"You can't arrest him, for a murder, if you have no proof" John said

"I'm not arresting him for that murder, I'm arresting him for conspiring to kill my wife" Lucky said

"Oh God, You Liz Webbers Husband" John said

"Ya, how do you know of my wife" Lucky asked

"Jim kept telling me about this great girl in the states and how he was going to meet her. Then one day he said she's as good as dead once I meet her. He didn't know heard that, because he was talking to some guy on the phone. I didn't tell anyone what heard because I didn't want anyone to know. I thought he'd never meet her" John said

"Well he's going to kill her tonight" Sarah said

"I've got to find him" John said and then took off

"John" Sarah yelled after him

"Sarah let him go, maybe he'll be able to stop Him" Nikolas said

"What if he can't Nikolas, what just let him Kill Liz" Lucky said

"No, but just let him try" Nikolas said

"Over my dead body" Sarah said and Shocked Lucky and Nikolas. "He tried to kill me, I'm not going to let him kill my sister" Sarah said and walked away.

"Who is that and what did she do with Sarah" Nikolas joked, but he was the only one laughing. "Lucky I just made a joke, which mean you laugh" Nikolas said

"I can't laugh not while I know Liz is in danger" Lucky said and walked away.

"Mom, I know you're listening and if you don't help out your son and your daughter in-law, who has been your daughter since she was going out with Lucky. Please either save Liz's life or give him peace" Nikolas said at he looked up and down and then walked away.

* * *

Like I said before now is Sarah going to be the one to say Liz or get her killed. You just going to have to find out. Sarah also has another reason for being here, but that wont come till later. And it has nothing to with with Nikolas, Emily, Lucky or Liz, but someone outside of them. It seems Sarah may have a past with someone in PC. and your just going to have wait and find out who it is and how it will effect Sarah and Liz as sisters and Emily, Nikolas, Lucky, Liz and Sarah as friends. Twist in the making. 


	13. Once Evil Always Evil

Ok here is the next chapter enjoy

* * *

Scene out side Liz's Room, Lucky is standing there watching Liz. 

"Liz how could I let this happen, I should never have walked out on you. I'm sorry I did" Lucky said to himself not knowing Emily was walking up right behind him.

"It's not your fault, it's not ones fault" Emily said

"What are you doing here" Lucky asked

"Working, I needed to get my mind off things and then I notice you here so I walked up and I over heard what you said. And don't worry, the kids are with Sam and Jason" Emily said

"Thank you Emily. I mean I couldn't handle if anything happened to the kids right now" Lucky said

"Kids, Kids, Kids" Emily and Lucky heard Liz say through the door.

"I've never been this scared in my life, then again I've never be so happy either, so I guess for me to be happy I have to lose the ones I love. Emily I can't lose her, not again" Lucky said

"You won't" Emily said. "You..." Emily started to say when some bumped into her.

"You could say excuse me" Lucky said as the guy continued to walk. "Jerk" Lucky said

"Anyways, you need to be strong for Liz; I have to get back to work. I need to give Liz's room key to my mom, so I'll check you on my brake, ok" Emily said

"Ok" Lucky said and Emily walked away.

Scene Nurses station, Emily walked up as she saw her mom.

"Hey Em" Monica said

"Hey mom" "Emily said back

"So do you have the key" Monica asked

"Ya right" Emily put her and in her put to find the key but it was gone. "Right… It was right here" Emily continued to search her pockets. "Oh no, that wasn't an accident" Emily said not knowing what really happened.

"What wasn't" Monica asked

"Some guy bumped into me in the hall when I was talking to Lucky" Emily said

"GO tell Lucky, And if you find Nikolas tell him to" Monica said

"Mom what's going on?" Emily Asked

"Just go" Monica yelled and Emily went. Monica picked up the Phone. "We need guard at ever exit and entrance and a guards at Elizabeth Webbers room" Monica said not knowing Nikolas was walking by, When he heard what Monica said he walked up to her as she put the phone down.

"Monica, what's going on" Nikolas asked

"Who ever is after Liz as the key, Emily not knowing anything about this just told me, she went to tell Lucky" Monica said

"Did Emily say what the guy looked like" Nikolas said

"No just some guy bumped into her" Monica said

"Ok I'm going to find Emily, and fill her in if Lucky hasn't already" Nikolas said not knowing Emily was walking up right behind him.

"Fill me in please because once I told Lucky he took off, to find Sarah" Emily said

"Ok, come with me" Nikolas said and they walked over to the waiting area.

"Tell me, what is going on. Nikolas, if it as Lucky so scared please tell me" Emily said

"Emily, It's Liz her life in endanger right now, if I tell you more then I might endanger your life to, so right now I'm going to tell you Liz's life is hanging from death. If the guy that bumped into you gets to her then he will kill her" Nikolas told Emily

"You guys kept Liz's secret from me, now you want to keep this from me to protect me, I'm not that girl you knew way back when all you and Lucky could do was fight. Nikolas I have over come many things. I over came cancer, losing you twice, and you going to jail. If you think I'm not strong enough to over come this, then maybe we where never really meant to be" Emily said

"Emily you don't mean that" Nikolas said

"I do, and if you can't tell me, then I'm going to walk away and never look back" Emily said ready to get up.

"Emily, I don't want to put your life endanger" Nikolas said

"My life have been in endanger since the day I come back to Port Charles and talk to you" Emily said

"Emily, He will kill you if I get you involved" Nikolas said

"I will walk away, and the next time you see me in was divorce paper" Emily said

"Nikolas, I'm trying to protect you not keep you out of the loop" Nikolas said

"The hell you are" Emily said

"Emily, I want to tell you wants going on but I can't, so if you want to walk away from me and our marriage then go ahead" Nikolas said

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me then I'll see you when I get the paper work ready" Emily says and walks away. She walks behind a walk and start crying.

Nikolas gets up and starts looking for Lucky. About five minutes goes by and Nikolas heads to Liz' room. The Guard stops Nikolas from going in.

"He's fine" A voice said from behind Nikolas. Nikolas turned around and saw Lucky.

"Thanks" Nikolas and Entered Liz's room and then came back out. "Lucky she's gone" Nikolas said

"What" Lucky said? "That can't be there are no windows there's only one door, she couldn't have left" Lucky said

"Well she's not in the room" Nikolas said

"She wants us to play this game; she wants us to leave so she can leave" Lucky said

"How do you know" Nikolas said

"Because, Liz always finds away out of a place she doesn't want to be in" Lucky said just then he looked over and saw the guard stopping a doctor.

"Look Elizabeth Webber is my pertinent, so please let me by" The doctor said

"Not unless Lucky or Monica gives us the ok" one of the guards says. Lucky walks up to them

"What is your name" Lucky asked

"Jim Hartwell, other wise know as Doctor Hartwell, I took over Mrs. Webber's case. Monica should have told you guys" Jim said

"He's safe" Lucky said to the guards, and Jim walk by them.

"She's not in there" Nikolas said

"She is, she has no way of getting out" Lucky said

"Then She should be there, she could be under the bed or in the bathroom" Jim said

"Well do what ever you can to get her back" Lucky said

"Oh I will" Jim said and then walked in Liz's room. Lucky and Nikolas walked way to talk.

"She left me, because I wouldn't tell her what was going on" Nikolas said

"She does have a right to know: Lucky said

"Don't you start too! I'm not telling her because I don't want her dead" Nikolas said

"Well it's the right thing to do, but I think you should have told her" Lucky said

"Well if she really wants to end our married over the truth then so be it, but I'm not putting her life endanger, She means to much to me, almost as much as Liz means to you. If I could go back and time and stop Liz from leaving to find you that night I would, hell I would have tried her down to stop her from leaving. Lucky I will be forever sorry for letting her go that night and I don't want to be the same way when it comes to Emily. If I tell her and she ends up killed I will be forever regretting tell her the truth and I don't want that, so do you see why I'm not going to tell her, even if it cost me my marriage" Nikolas said

"Ya, hell If I could keep this from Liz I would but I can't, I want her back" Lucky said. "And I'll do anything I can to get…" Lucky started to say when he heard a scream, both Nikolas and Lucky went running to Liz's room to find two doctors, the guards down and Liz now where in sight, but one of the doctors had Emily.

"Nikolas, Lucky what's going on" Emily said

"Be quiet" one of the doctors said

"Hartwell where is Liz" Lucky said

"He got her before I could find her, And then Emily came, I told her to run but he stopped her" Jim Hartwell said

"Everyone just shut up" The guy holding Emily said. "Ok now your going to tell me where I can find Elizabeth Webber and then I may let this pretty one go, but that's once I find and Will Elizabeth Webber" The guy said

"Over my dead body" Lucky said

"That can be down" the guys said

"Ok now I'm going to tell you where she is but you have to let Emily go" Nikolas said

"Let me think … no" The guy said

"I can tell you where she is Jim" Sarah said, everyone turned around

"What are you doing, you're dead" Jim said

"Do I look dead to you" Sarah said

"No, but how. I made sure no one found you after I hit you with the car" Jim said

"Well lets just say you didn't, because someone found me, did know who I was, but saved my life" Sarah said

"Whatever I have a job to do" Jim said

"Ya kill my sister for Tom right" Sarah said

"How do you know" Jim asked

"I would listen in on your phone calls, and I made sure, my sister was no where knew you. So you can look but you'll never find her, hell no one will" Sarah said

"Sarah what is going on" Lucky asked

"I'm doing what I came here to do" Sarah said

"Sarah how could you" Lucky said

"What do you expected, she's my sister" Sarah said and gave a smile that made Lucky know what Sarah was doing.

"She was right all along, she knew you where evil" Lucky said

"Once Evil always evil" Sarah said

"Tell me where she is Sarah" Jim said

"She's in my car, out side the hospital" Sarah said, with that Jim started to walk, Lucky was so temped to stopped him but he knew what Sarah plan was or thought it was, then Lucky saw Nikolas move.

"Nikolas don't" Lucky said

"What why, your own sister in-law just gave her sister up" Nikolas said as he watched Sarah lead Jim and Emily to her car.

* * *

I also ways hated cliffhangers but yet i'm leaving you guys with one. So you'll have to wait to find out if Sarah really gave up Liz or is Sarah sated her life and still to come Sarah has a past with some one in PC an it's going to effect more then just Sarah and Liz as sisters but Sarah, Liz, Lucky, Nikolas and Emily as friends. Sarah always wanted to get even with LIz well looks like Sarah finial got that chance before she left al those years ago and now it is regreting the choices she made. Just wait and see what those choices were.  



	14. Girl Talk

Here is the next chapter with a little of the last chapter to start it off

* * *

"Sarah what is going on" Lucky asked 

"I'm doing what I came here to do" Sarah said

"Sarah how could you" Lucky said

"What do you expected, she's my sister" Sarah said and gave a smile that made Lucky know what Sarah was doing.

"She was right all along, she knew you where evil" Lucky said

"Once Evil always evil" Sarah said

"Tell me where she is Sarah" Jim said

"She's in my car, out side the hospital" Sarah said, with that Jim started to walk, Lucky was so temped to stopped him but he knew what Sarah plan was or thought it was, then Lucky saw Nikolas move.

"Nikolas don't" Lucky said

"What why, your own sister in-law just gave her sister up" Nikolas said as he watched Sarah lead Jim and Emily to her car.

"Trust me Emily is not going to get hurt and Liz is safe" Lucky said

"How do you know" Nikolas asked

"Because, When Sarah left to find John or Jim or what ever she was doing, she went to Liz's room and moved her, because anyone could notice. So Sarah has her some where safe" Lucky said. Just then Emily comes running from the Elevators into Lucky's arms.

"Lied to him" Emily said

"I know" Lucky said just then they stopped hugging

"I'm sorry Nikolas, I guess you where doing the right thing" Emily said through tears

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you" Nikolas said and then they hugged.

"Doctor Harwell, you ca go, now I bet you have work to do" Lucky said just as Sarah came out of the elevator

"Well he's going to jail; I called the police as soon as I got Liz out. She's back our house. When I heard Monica yell at you Emily to tell Lucky want happened, I waited till Lucky left, and then told the guards I was her sister and had important business with her. I also gave the both hundred dollar bills, to let me take her out. Then I call the police and came back to GH. And then I made it look like I was giving her up. But I knew that look I gave you would make you realize that I was faking it Sarah said

"So you made use think you where evil to save Liz" Emily said

"Only way I could, I needed him to trust me, and if you guys knew that I was faking then he's know" Sarah said

"My question is Liz still out of it" Lucky said

"She still a little out of it, she still talks to herself, but she talk to me, she told me something" Sarah said

"What was it" Everyone asked

"She told me something about Sonny, it was weird" Sarah said

"Well that weird they haven't been friend since she married Ric" Lucky said

"Well she said something about, I own him my life and she just kept saying that over and over again, till I asked her who and she said Sonny. It seems strange" Sarah said

"Ya it does" Emily said

"Well I have to head out, I have some where to be" Sarah said and then left

"I need to go home, and you need see my wife" Lucky said and then left

Scene abandon wear house, Sarah enters.

"Ok I'm here, I got the message, now can you tell me why I'm here" Sarah said and got no answer back. "Ok so you're just going to stand there and not talk" Sarah said as she saw someone move, and yet they didn't answer Sarah back. "Ok what ever you have on me most not be important enough for me to stay" Sarah said and then started to leave but she was stopped by the person speaking.

"I won't leave if I where you" The voice said

"Why not" Sarah said knowing it was a women talking to her

"Because I do believe Lizzie Webber would love to hear what you did your last night in Port Charles" The voice said

"And what would you know about that" Sarah said

"Because I was there" The voice said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Carly" Sarah said

"In the flesh" Carly said

"How were you there" Sarah said

"I have my ways, and I saw it on TV" Carly said

"How, never mind that what do you want" Sarah asked

"Well I want you help bring down Liz, She is nothing but trouble to my cousin and she needs to be stopped" Carly said

"I am not going to help you bring down my sister" Sarah said

"Well you have no choice, either you do or she finds about the last night in Port Charles you had" Carly said

"Why bring her down now, I mean she's been married to Lucky ever since she gave up the Baby to Courtney and Jax. So why wait all this time" Sarah asked

"Because she stayed out of my life then and now she friends with Sonny again and I can't let that happen" Carly said

"He saved her life, didn't he" Sarah said

"So what's it to you" Carly said

"Nothing, Liz just told me she owns him her life" Sarah said

"Ya, and how she's going to do that is be his bed buddy" Carly said

"And yet she's happily married with Three kids" Sarah said

"So, I was happy with Jason, then I saw him dancing with the tramp and jumped in bed with his best friend to get even, its how it works, she picks a guy sleeps with him and then drops him and moves on" Carly said

"Well then you don't know my sister" Sarah said

"And what you do" Carly said

"Ya I do, you see she loves Lucky, and he loves her and they proved that to me tonight" Sarah said

"O, that proved after what was it 15, 14 years" Carly said

"So I messed with them years ago, but I not here to do that now. I'm here to be with my sister and maybe even become her sister again, like when she first came to Port Charles" Sarah said

"O right when you where dating Nikolas and Lucky was going after you" Carly said

"Carly, just whatever I'm not going to help you. So just go back to your husband. Who is it this time" Sarah said

"Funny" Carly said

"I know, now bye" Sarah said and then started to walk away but way stopped by Carly grabbing her arm. "Let go of me" Sarah said

"I will once you think about this either help me or Liz will find out you slept with her ex - husband Ric when they where married" Carly said

"Tell her, I just want to watch Lucky yell at her for sending her insane" Sarah said

"What" Carly Said?

"Think about this either have Lucky yell at you for sending Liz over the edge or having to deal with me" Sarah said and then pulled her arm away from Carly and started to leave.

"This isn't over Sarah, I so hope Holly doesn't find out that her father and her stepmother aren't together anymore" Carly said and Sarah stop dead in her tracks.

"How do you know about Holly" Sarah said

"I know" Carly said. "So are you ready to accept my offer" Carly said

"Over my dead" A voice said from the shadows of the out side and everyone turned around.

"Get out of her, it's between me and Sarah" Carly said

Scene Liz and Lucky's house, Lucky enters to find Liz cooking.

"I'm home, and your cooking" Lucky said

"Ya, I know I'm a bad chef but felt like cooking" Liz said

"Well I'm just glad your home" Lucky said and then kissed her

"Well I'm glad to be home" Liz said and then kissed him

"So the kids are at Jason and Sam's" Lucky said

"Why, They have a new Baby, they should have so alone time with the baby" Liz said

"Well I think am may be on baby watch and Jason watching our kids are Cameron could be watching Sarah and Laura while they stay at Jason and Sam and Jason and Sam take care of the baby either way, Emily is going to pick them up and their spending the night with ere aunt and uncle, so we have the house to our self" Lucky said

"Really, I think that's the first time and forever" Liz said

"Ya, so we should make the most of it" Lucky said

"And how would that be" Liz said with a big fake smile on her face.

"Candle lit dinner, some champagne and a night all alone" Lucky said

"Sound great" Liz said dredging every moment pretending everything is ok, when it's not. She knows Lucky means well, but she knows she just not ready to move on with her life. The only thing she could do was run, but she didn't want to. "Ya know, what I jut remember I told Mike I'd pick up some cookies from him for the kids. So I'm going to go and the get those, I'll be back" Liz said and then left.

Scene Kelly's Liz enters and see Mike.

"Hey Mike, do you have any cookies" Liz asked

"There's a batch in the oven right now" Mike said

"Thank you so much, I'll take a dozen, to go and I don't might waiting, I just can't go back empty handed" Liz said

"Sure, that will be 10.50" Mike said. Liz hands him the money and then went and sat at a table, just then Sam walked in.

"Mike, I need coffee and lots of it" Sam said

"Coming right up" Mike said and walked away

"So how are things going, if you don't mind me asking" Liz asked

"No I don't and some what good. Emily just came and pick up Cameron, Laura and Sarah, your girls. And Jason got Emily to sleep so I told him I was going to get Coffee and lots of it" Sam said

"Having a new born in the house is so hard. When Cameron was a new born I was so happy he'd sleep through the night but other times I just wanted to run and let someone else take care of him" Liz said

"And yet you have three kids" Sam said

"Ya, Come and sit down while your waiting" Liz said and they sat down at the table Liz was sitting at when Sam first came in.

"So how are you doing" Sam asked

"Bad, and I wish it's just get better" Liz said

"Things take time" Sam said

"I wish they didn't, I'm sick of waiting around, and waiting for this to get better. Life's hard I know that I learned that in high school. Man, I hated high school" Liz said

"Well I won't know if I hated it see how I was always on the run with my dad" Sam said

"Well my high school was tougher then other, you see I thought my gay English teacher raped me, so ever time I'd walk into class I'd look for Lucky and stay away from the teacher, later I found out he was gay and with he boyfriend that night" Liz said

"Ya that would seem tough. Look I don't know if I have a right here but why are you at Kelly's and not with your Husband" Sam asked

"Well your right you have no right, but I'll tell you. I ran away from him. He was trying to make it look like nothing happened, like the way I want it to be, but my head was screaming this is wrong" Liz said

"Well Trust in Lucky, I mean you did all those years ago did you not" Sam said

"Ya but that's when he saved my life, and I didn't know him that well" Liz said

"Well if you need some that saved your life to talk to then talk to Courtney and Jason if that's help" Sam said

"No it won't help, I just need to talk to him. Get him to understand Right" Liz said

"Ya, looks like your order is ready" Sam said

"Thanks for the talk Sam" Liz said as she grabbed her bag

"No problem" Sam said and then Liz left.

* * *

Ok so the next chapter will have someone you would never expect portecting both Liz and Sarah. I had to do this becuase i needed drama and i got it. So i hope you like it.  



	15. Women You Married

Sorry it's so short but here is the next chapter

* * *

Scene Liz and Lucky's house Lucky is siding there eating a TV dinner whole Liz walks in 

"Look I'm sorry I ran Lucky, I had to" Liz said

"Why" Lucky asked but Liz didn't answer and continued walked, but Lucky stopped her and turned her around. "You can tell me. I was there that night all those years ago and I'm here now" Lucky said

"I'm not ready to move on ok" Liz said. "After everything that has happen I'm not ready to move on. And I know I'm the one saying I am, but I'm not" Liz said and tears went down her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me" Lucky said

"Because I was afraid, you were so happy when I acted like nothing happened and I wanted that I did, but things got in the way" Liz said

"Honey you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. I will be with you on ever move you make" Lucky said

"Thank that means a lot to me. On my over to Kelly's I bumped into Mac" Liz said

"And" Lucky said

"I told him I'd Testify" Liz said

"Why, you told me you didn't want to" Lucky said

"I know but I have to face the music some time and I thought maybe seeing Tom and Lu going to Jail will give me some peace of mind" Liz said

"Well I'll help in anyways, just don't push me away Liz, please" Lucky said

"I didn't push you away all those years ago did I" Liz said and Lucky nodded his head no. "Well I'm not going to do it now" Liz said and then Lucky hugged her.

"I'm glad, I love you more then life it's self, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again" Lucky said

"I'm so glad it was you that found me all those years ago" Liz said while Lucky still hugged her.

"We don't have to think about anything that you don't want to and I'm glad that I found you too" Lucky said. Just then Liz started crying in his chest. "What wrong baby" Lucky asked

"I don't know I guess I just feel like my whole life was giving to me on a silver platter and then taken away like no of it matter. Lucky you are the one good, constant thing in my life and I don't want to lose you again. I have lost everything else in my life and loosing you will, will just hurt me more. Just all those years ago when I looked in your eyes and saw nothing there, it hurt me more then you know. I have gotten past that but don't want it to happen again and I'm so afraid it will, because I'm no longer the women you married" Liz said through the tears

"Liz you are the women I married, ad so much more then that. I would never leave you because of that. If I left you it's be because I'm dead and buried six feet under" Lucky said

"Lucky I am trying so hard to move past this but I can't. It's hard. So what I'm saying is all of this that we're doing I can't do it. Lucky, I'm so sorry" Liz said through the tears

"You don't have to be sorry for anything. You know none of it was your fault, if you think that then you are wrong. I love you and well stand by anything you want. You need me to move out and I'm gone, you need me to get you food, ice cream, you name it its done" Lucky said

"Lucky the last thing I want is you to leave, I need you. And you're the only one I know that will tell me the truth" Liz said trough the tears

"Ok I'm always going to be right here" Lucky said and then hugged Liz.

Scene Wear house Sarah and Carly are staring at the guy in the shadows.

"What are you doing here? This is none of your business" Carly said so the guy in the shadows

"Well he has every right to be here Carly, I mean come on" Sarah said

"Shut up Sarah, either you're going to help me or I'll tell Liz" Carly said

"Over my dead Body" The guy in the shadows said

"Carly give it up, you've lost. You see no one is going to care about what you say" Sarah say

"Oh but Liz and Ric will, not to mention Ric's new wife will" Carly said

"Alexis has nothing to do with this Carly" The guy and shadows said

"Would ya shut up already, I mean you try and get me out of your life now your trying to get her" Carly said and pointed to Sarah. "What in your pants too, like her tramp of a sister" Carly said

"You can talk about me all you want but you can not talk about my sister. If you new the hell she went through over the years then maybe you would be so quick to judge. But I guess since you're a tramp then you know one when you see one. I can't take what ever you having coming to me, but you lay off my sister" Sarah said

"What the hell do you know about me" Carly asked

"Ask much as you know about my sister" Sarah said

"I know more about your sister then you do" Carly said

"Really, so you know what happened when she came to town. You know what happened lied to my grandmother but a Dance. You know what happened to her when she went looking for Lucky the other night" Sarah yelled at Yelled and all she could see on Carly's face was confusing. "I didn't think so, now tell me you know my sister better them me" Sarah said

"I do know your sister, she goes from one guy to the next, once Lucky was "dead" she moved on to Sonny then Moved on to Jason and then Zander then Lucky cam back. Then when she lost Lucky to Helena she moved on to Jason, and then moved on to Ric. Now she's back with Lucky and she's going to hut him. Hell who knows what other guys she been with" Carly said

"Well unlike you Carly, she's not a tramp. Now leave my sister alone" Sarah said

"Once she leaves town, because there is no way I'm going to let her destroy the guys in my life" Carly said

"In your life, Carly you don't have any guys in your life. Jason's not your friend anymore because you hate Sam and he's married to her. Sonny is just pitying you. Alcazar hell, he's just like his brother right going after the girl he can't have" Sarah yelled at Carly. "Carly be thankful you're not my sister, Hell who would want to be my sister right now" Sarah said in a lower voice. "You don't understand what leave her and it alone mean, do you" Sarah yelled at Carly

"No I guess not. And your right I don't want to be a tramp, I mean who would" Carly said with a big smile. Sarah was so ready to hit her

"Sarah don't do it" The guy in the shadows said

"Why not" Sarah said

"Because that's what she wants you to do" the guy in the shadows said

"You don't understand the first thing about my sister and you never will Carly" Sarah yelled

"She's a tramp that's all she is" Carly said

"Go to hell Carly and stay there" Sarah said and started to walk away but Carly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You're not going anywhere" Carly said

"I'm leaving" Sarah said and then Slapped Carly right across the face and then continued to walk out but the guy in the shadows stopped her

Scene Liz and Lucky's House, Liz and Lucky are sitting on the couch, Liz is laying On top of Lucky. Lucky looks down at her and see she's a sleep. Lucky then get up, only gently because he didn't want to wake Liz. He then walking into the kitchen. Lucky didn't want to do, for once in his life he had no idea what to do. Lucky knew he had to be there for Liz, but he couldn't figure out what she needed. He just stood there and watched her sleep, all he could think about was Liz before this whole thing happened and how if he didn't walk out that night she'd still be the Liz he married, not the one Tom made her. Lucky then started to daydream of what would have happened if he never walked out. Lucky then was brought back to Liz when he heard her rolling around. He then looked at her.

"No, please god no" Liz said in her sleep. Lucky then walked over to her

"Liz, honey wake up it's just a dream" Lucky said as he shook her gently to wake her up. Liz then shot up and screamed. Liz then looked around to find Lucky. Not see him she panicked. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around and found Lucky. She quickly hugged him as tight as she could; with out caring if she hurt him. "Liz, honey your killin me" Lucky said trying to get Liz to stop hugging him.

"Sorry" Liz said and then stopped hugging him.

"What was that for, I mean I love when you hug me? But just then you where hugging me as if it was the first time you've see me is years" Lucky said

"I don't know I guess my dream was so real to me" Liz said

"What was it about" Lucky asked

"The fire, I tried to call you go not answer so I went to see what was going on. And there was the fire department and a fire. My whole life ended when Taggert showed me that necklace. I mean it didn't end but in my dream it felt like it did" Liz said

"Well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere" Lucky said and then Hugged Liz.

* * *

You'll find out who's the guys in the shadows soona dn you'll never guess who it is, well maybe you will  



	16. Bleme Me

Here is the next chapter sorry it's so short. Big Changes coming soon

* * *

Scene wear house the guy in the shadows still won't let Sarah leave. 

"Get out of my way, or I'll make you get out of my way" Sarah said

"You know and here I thought you where on her side" Carly said

"Shut up Carly" Sarah said

"You're not going anywhere" The guys said

"Why" Sarah said

"Because I'm not going to let you hurt Liz, either of you" the guy said

"How could I hurt her" Sarah said

"Easy, you slept with Ric when they were married" Carly said

"Carly that was years ago" Sarah yelled

"Well it will still hurt her" Carly said

"Shut up Carly" Sarah said

"Make me" Carly said

"I'll do better then that" Sarah said

"Do even think about it" The guy said

"You're getting on my last Nerve Sonny" Sarah said

Scene Liz and Lucky's House, Liz is sleeping in Lucky's arms. Lucky keeps trying to fall asleep but can't, he has something stopping him from doing so.

"I'll never forgive myself, Liz. Never" Lucky said

"What did you say" Liz said as she was only half asleep

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Lucky said

"You blame your self don't you" Liz said

"Go back to sleep" Lucky said

"You can't blame your self, because it wasn't your fault, it was mine" Liz said

"No it wasn't and don't think that way" Lucky said

"But it's true, it's my fault" Liz said

"No it's not, don't you ever think like that" Lucky said

"I had the choice of going to find you with Nikolas, but I chose to go by myself. And Nikolas told me to go to Kelly's before it got dark but I wanted to search a little more before I went to Kelly's. If I had just did what Nikolas told me to do I won't have..." Liz said "Gotten cot" Liz said with the worst tone in her voice Lucky has ever heard.

"So you did what you wanted, that's who you are Liz. Never take order; never do what you're told. That's who I know and love. That's the girl I married. Not brat I first met" Lucky said

"I was not a brat" Liz said. "I was trying to stand out" Liz said

"Well whatever. I fell in love with her and the girl inside. You care more about your family then you do about yourself. You're a good person, and sometimes bad things happened to good people, but you can never let it get you down. Everything happens for a reason and I believe that will all my heart" Lucky sad

"Tell me the reason then" Liz said

"Well the first time it happened, it happened because it was destiny telling me to be with the girl I truly love, not her sister. And this time, it to prove how much strong we all are, but more importantly you. Liz you are strong and never forget that. You are the best thing in my life and never never forget that" Lucky said and then kissed Liz on her head as she cried.

* * *

I'm adding a new Character in. Bring some Old Characters back in. Having a shocking Twist. And having a game of who's your mommy. Thats all comeing up very soon.  



End file.
